OUR PATHS
by emison21
Summary: this is a brittana and emison fanfic.. (PLOT: this is about a spy who fell inlove with her opponent's girlfriend and her partner is a cool computer hacker and the computer hacker fell in love to a beautiful blonde that has a full bangs..) anyways for me its a great story romance and action :) haha so please read and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction part I

CHAPTER 1 "Introduction"

 _Hi :) I decided to make another fanfic story because I'm a fan of another ship and they are great too! Just like emison and they ended up happily ever after, I hope that will happen to our own emison. So yeah XD anyways that ship is brittana! Brittany and Santana of glee :) this would be a fanfic with the two biggest ship :D enjoy!_

 _PS: sorry for english errors. And leave some reviews for your comments, suggestions or opinions :*_

\- - - x

Santana's POV

I'm heading out to grab my lunch in the new restaurant that was set in front of our secret office. It is secret because we are working to one of the biggest crime catcher of the whole world. And that's UNSI (united secret investigators). We are the one who investigates the biggest drug transaction in the world, biggest murder case that is still unsolved. We stop bad people from creating new devices that will destroy the peace in the world. We do many things but I'm just one of the computer professionals in this organization.

It was my break so I decided to grab a coffee. When I arrived at the new restaurant there was a few people that occupy the seats. I walk to the seat near the window. I sat and call a waitress for my order. "one cappuccino americano, and a cheesecake solo" I said to the waitress and she nod then walk away.

I was looking outside the window when my phone goes off. I looked at the caller I.D. And it was unknown I answered my phone. "hey! Pal! Its me!" my friend says happily through the phone. "hey! How are you?!" I answered. "fine. Totally fine" she answered with coolness. "how'd you know my number?" I ask happily. "you know me" she answered and I can feel her smirk through the phone. "yeah you are one of the great spy's of UNSI. Anyways why did you call?".

"I'm here at the airport. I just arrived" the waitress give me my order and flash a smile for me and I nodded and gave her a tip and paid. "so see ya later fields!" I said and we both said our goodbyes and hung up.

\- - - x

Emily's POV

I arrived at the airport and called my friend/partner. We've been together in a long time but I was requested to do an assignment in London so I need to spend 5 months there. I was invited to be back and to be a permanent spy of UNSI here in america unless I proved that I'm deserving to be here.

I received a text coming from the office saying that I have a condominium unit here in newyork and a customized steelroof convertible porsche. They gave me for a starting point of my job. I was met by a sexy woman waiting for me leaning her back onto the door of my new car. "hi" I greeted professionally. "hello agent f17, I'm agent erin. I'm here to bring your car to you and to guide you in the office." she said firmly with a serious face.

"thanks but.. About the office can I just use the navigator to find the location" I ask curiously. "it is already installed but.. Can we just have sometime you know to get to know each other?" she replied I just look at her eyes. "do you like me?" I ask. "I do" she answered simply and I just nod in reply. I go to the passengersseat door and open it for her. she sat inside and flash me a warm smile.

I turn around to the driver seat and slid myself into it and I started driving. "can we go in my unit first before I go to the office?" I ask to her and she looked at me and nod.

\- - - x

When we arrived at the unit I immediately unpacked my things and I let my visitor to just sit in the couch. I placed my things in their respective places. When I finished "hey we could go now" I said calmly at my visitor.

We drove straight to the office so I could meet my new team.

\- - - x

When we arrived at the office we go straight in the meeting room. Before we enter the room she speaks "so.." erin said. "so?" I ask "you know I've heard many great things about you.. And I was totally impressed of the missions you've already finished." she said shyly. "and I was hoping that if we could go out sometime" she continued with a small smile. "sure. I guess nothings wrong with that" I replied with smile.

"can I.. uhh.. get your number?" she asks with a blush. "sure" I answered with a warm smile. We exchange numbers then she walked away and I opened the door of the meeting room.

"hi I'm agent F17. Nice meeting you all" I greeted them all professionally. "agent fields! Its nice seeing you again" supervisor cece drake said with a cute smile. "welcome back" she added "thank you for the welcome" I replied with a cool sex appeal.

"anyways I want to introduce them to you as your team and if you succeed, UNSI promised that you will only work here in america permanently but.. if the case is connected to other country you need to solve it with another spy partner that is based in that country. Understand?" she mentioned seriously. "yeah.. Got it" I replied with a small smile.

"so let's start to the people that you can be with always. Agent Erin Williams your spy partner, Santana Lopez your computer professional." I looked at santana and she give me an exciting smile and I smiled back at her. "and the people that can help you about the charges that you may encounter. Head Chief of CIA Celine Oxford and Puckerman from NYPD and he is Chief of police, he has a big name here in New York because of his braveness and he is such a flirt" she finished and I looked at them all.

"we could make a good team. And I'm counting on you guys" I said to them with a warm smile. "agent Fields you are here for a big mission. We have a big Mafia encounter they are planning to take down the white house. We've studied their motions and plans to know what is there next move and we discovered that they are creating this new nuclear weapon that can erase the whole Washington D.C. We are thinking when and where will they plant this. But as our additional research about them they are still creating this stuff so we need to stop them. You can only stop them if you can destroy all of the information and things they used for this nuclear and you need to kill or to capture its creator and the one who thinks and plans about this." cece started typing something and it projects in the screen showing two faces.

"this are the two people you are targeting besides to those things that you need to ruin. First is the creator Noel Kahn he will be the bad scientist. And Second is Max Kid the mafia leader" cece finished.

"okay so when will I start?" I ask still wishing for a week break. "You still have 2 days break so enjoy. But after that break we will show you your weapons and things that you can use for your mission" she answered. "meeting dismissed. Excuse me" she added starting to walk away out of the room and I sigh.

Santana started to walk towards me "hey pal!" she greeted happily. "hey! its been a long time my friend" I greeted back with a heavy British accent and we both laugh. "so how's London?" she asks "it was fine. And the girls are so pretty" I said with smirk. Suddenly someone interrupted us. "hi beautiful ladies wanna go with me for a lunch?" puckerman said. "go away puckerman!" santana blurted out. "c'mon santana introduce me to your hot friend" he replied to santana with a flirty smile.

"actually that would be fun but.." he is hanging onto every word I was saying "but you're not one of my types" I speaked with ease. "maybe we could work that out?" he suggested. "that cannot work out do you know why?" santana interrupted. "why?" he asks curiously. "because puck you don't have boobs and pussy!" she replied back and we started laughing.

"really? Or are you just turning me down?" puckerman asks again. When I finished laughing I decided to answer him "No man that is serious. I like girls that's why I will never like you"

He just looks at me and turned his head looks defeated. "so pal where do you want to go for tonight?"

"maybe.. a.. Strip bar? I really like to drink tonight" I replied with coolness. "yeah me too" she replied.

\- - - x

I decided to grab a coffee and eat a late lunch with erin. We decided to go to the nearest restaurant near the office. When we entered the restaurant I find a seat near the window and before I sat down on my own I offered erin a seat by pulling it and helping her to sit.

"thank you. You're so gentle" she said flashing a smile. "thank you for the compliment" I said with a smile too. We called to the waitress to give our orders and so we could start eating. Our orders came and we started having a conversation to get to know each other. "uhmm.. Can I ask?" she said. "sure" I answered "do you always impress a girl?" she asks. "uhh.. No. Maybe they are just impressed but I don't make them"

"but do you make a girl like you? intentionally?" I looked at her eyes finding something and all I found was.. Curiosity "no.. maybe sometimes if I like the girl back" she sits up straight and breath. "since when is the last time you got.. in.. a realationship?" I was a bit taken a back with her question so I raised my right eyebrow. "the serious one? Or just a night stand?" she stared at my eyes "both" she said simply.

"one night stands.. Always, if the girl is so desperate and willing to give themselves just to be with me" I answered honestly. "I'm just saying the truth because I guess you want the true answer... Being a spy is one of the great works except from the part of risking your life. Girls are sometimes willing to give anything for their dreams you know?" I continued. "But the serious one... It was been 2 years ago" I finished. Remembering it all again.

 _FLASHBACK-_

 _2 years ago.._

 _I've been known of many secret intelligence even some of the big chiefs of CIA and some of the big leaders of a mafia gang as one of the great spys in America but that change when I met the most beautiful girl of my dreams but my biggest opponent Lily West. She is one of the big four of America's best spys and I'm one of them. The two other members of the big four was Axel Young and Christine Jacks. The two of them retired because they married each other so the only member left was me and lily._

 _We got really close we both work together and we always assist each other but one day. There is a new guy one of the mafia lords of Australia impressed her by offering her a big cash. And that changed everything._

 _\- - - x_

 _(before we met the guy in Australia)_

 _"Lily! C'mon we need to go" I said happily while we are in the park. "you can go.. I'll catch up I just need to take this call okay?" she said and I nodded. But before I go I just looked at her, I saw her getting angry at the person she's talking to in the phone. I'll just ask her later about that. I muttered to myself._

 _When she arrived she opened the passengers seat door and sat. "hey who was that?" I ask with concern. "nothing sweetie" she replied with a cute smile and leaned on me to kiss me. I was a bit shocked but it felt so good. When she pulled away she speaked._

 _"Em I need to tell you something. I hope you know that I really like you and I really want to be with you. We've been always together for 5 months so I just want to ask you something" she inhaled deeply collecting herself and speaked "can you be my girlfriend?" she said quietly. I was a bit surprised but I was happy too. "yes! yes! Ofcourse!" I answered happily and she pulled me for a passionate kiss. When we pulled away "I love you" I mumbled "I love you too em"._

 _After sharing those words we both decided to leave to our work for a while. We both spend each others company and we enjoyed our relationship for 1 year but.. She left me, she didn't come back from visiting a friend in Australia. That's what she said._

 _UNSI (America) called me saying that they have some bad news. I felt a bit nervous when they said it was bad but.. I shooked my mind out of it and concentrate. I got in the office and santana walk towards me "hey" she said softly, I observed her face and it shows disappoinment "what is the bad news?" I ask calmly "its about Lily.. " she muttered quietly, I was surprised "really?! Is she fine or something? I thought she leave in the work for.. For both of us" I started tearing up a little bit. "yeah.. And uh.. She's doing fine but.." she can't continue it, somethings holding her back from telling it. "but what?" I started to get angry "but... She's working for a big mafia in Australia. She's one of our opponents now" she said and I felt a knife stab on my chest. "is this a new mission for me?" I ask quietly "yes you need to finish the guy and you need to capture her" santana said. "okay" I replied._

 _I travelled from USA to Australia just to get to her. I didn't stop finding clues and tracks just to see her. I don't get enough sleep just to find her and one day I got an exact track. I followed the track with santana's help she came here in Australia just to help me. And I'm so thankful to her help because I really need it._

 _Following the track it leads me in a big mansion. I got up to where the signal of lily. It was night so I could immediately rescue her. Maybe she was just captured. Maybe she was just set up but I was totally wrong when I saw her having sex with the guy. I was in the window and I look at her phone that was the one that helps me to get a signal to find her._

 _"oh god!" she moaned while the guy is thrusting her. I could see it with my both eyes, then I felt anger boiling inside me. "Emily calm down we need to finish this and we need lily alive" santana talked to me through the earpiece but my anger was on top of me and I can't control myself. I guess santana knows what they were doing. I know she heard everything._

 _"fuck!.. More baby more!" lily commanded on the guy. The guy groaned because of his extra effort. "how long did you know she's working on this?" I ask santana quietly "I just know it when they called you that was the day I knew about this but I think this was connected when Christine got killed because of a surprise attack and they said that lily was the one who tell to the killers of what location of the two retired spys. One of the killers was captured and brought in the UNSI jail. And that day they requested to me to track a phone number and I did and I succeded it was 6 months ago. But I didn't know about that because lily got missing 1 month ago. and last week they just say that it was lily and you need to get her" she said while sniffing a bit I knew she was crying. "I'm sorry em. But if I knew this since from the start I'll tell you" she said._

 _"its okay. You're not the one who's wrong its lily. I guess our relationship was fake and she just want to get rid of me. She killed the two spys so no one can stop their plan but she's wrong. She let me live" I replied and I removed the earpiece._

 _I jumped inside the room quietly while they still fucking each other. "fuck Matt!" she screamed the guy still didn't stop his phase. And before lily reach her orgasm I opened the lights to interrupt them. "what the?!" the guy stopped and looked around while he remove his manhood to lily. I looked at lily guessing that she still catching her breath but when she realised the lights were on she tilt her head towars the light switch and she saw me._

 _"who the fuck are you?!" the guy growled. "well I could ask you the same question because you are fucking my girlfriend" I replied calmly but in a very serious tone and face. "lily who the fuck is this?" he asks at lily. Lily just started walking towards the closet and grab a clothes to wear. After dressing herself she looked at me "hey sweetie I missed you" she said looking straight to me._

 _"really? Are you even thinking of me when you left? Ofcourse not you're too busy fucking with this guy. And yeah you are too busy to collect money." But I was a bit alarmed when the guy brought a gun under his bed. "shut the fuck up!" the guy yelled still naked I can see his manhood jingling. He raised his gun and shoot but I immediately ducked and roll over I raised my gun and shoot his manhood but aiming it lower I don't want to shoot it directly._

 _I shoot it and he fell in the floor. I walk towards him "next time choose the girl that you're going to fuck with" I said seriously. when I started to walk away he grab my feet and stab it with a knife, I fell into the ground but I kicked his face. I picked up my gun and shoot him in his head. "we're done" I said to the guy._

 _After finishing the guy I need to look around and I saw lily holding the guys gun and shoot me. She succeded to shoot me in my shoulders "Ahhh" I hiss and fell into the ground the bullet cross to my front side chest near the shoulder to my back. She slowly walk towards me "I really love you. All those words I said, all those made love we made it meant everything to me. But.. I love money too that's why I need to work with this perv guy to earn and we could live in a big house and our children doesn't need to know what we do in the past because I want them to be a new person not some kid dreaming to be a spy. Risking their lives for other people. I really love you and that's from my heart." she said calmly while carressing my cheeks._

 _I'm still struggling because of my shoulder, my stab at my foot and because of my feelings towards her. "why?... why do you need to hurt me?" I ask "because you'll capture me and I still need to earn for our family" she replied. "aren't you satisfied to our life?.. And I'm not asking about shooting me that hurts me, its about breaking my heart. Why do you need to break my heart?" I replied tears streaming down at my cheeks. "I didn't mean to break your heart. I love you and I hope you know that. I promise if I already earn enough for our family and if I'm satisfied to our money I promised I'll be back in your arms. I promised" she said I almost believe that but I didn't. "sorry but I don't believe you. Maybe everytime your in a strangers arms while fucking each other. Maybe I'm trying to move on on those times forgetting everything about you, everything we did together and everything that happened between us. Maybe if the time you're going back in my arms just like you say, maybe there's already a new someone laying in it and fixing my broken heart. Helping me heal it because... Because you broke it and I'm not letting you have it again" I said while tearing everything._

 _"don't give up on me please?" she plead. "sorry but I'll try my best not to love you anymore" I replied shutting my eyes. I can here the policemen forcing to open the door. And when they succeed they found me laying on the ground. I opened my eyes and look around and I didn't saw her._

 _That was the last time I talked and see her._

\- - - x

I didn't mentioned it to erin. Because I don't want to say it to anyone besides santana. Santana became my bestfriend and we became very close after everything that happened. After erin and I ate our lunch we decided to head back to the offices.

I walked towards santana's office "hey pal" I greeted with a small smile "hey!" she replied cheekily. "what are you doing here?" looking at me sincerely. "nothing I don't have somebody to be with. Its kinda boring"

"do you miss her?" she asks and I was surprised about the question but I recovered quickly. "somtimes I do remember her but.. I.. I'm desperate to forget her so everytime I do remember her. I sleep with another girl or keep my mind busy about other things rather than thinking about her. And I guess.. She's not that worth it" that's my reply satisfying myself that I already moved on. And the truth is I hope that someday.

Suddenly erin disturbed our conversation. "hey san! And uhh.. Sorry for interrupting but you have a visitor at the lobby" erin said. "okay I'm on my way" santana replied with a smile. "I'll be back em" santana said. "don't worry I'll wait you" I replied.

\- - - x

It was already 7pm when we got out of our office. Santana and I decided to visit a lesbian/gay strip bar. When we arrived we looked around and I found out that even in Thursday night the bar has plenty of customers. Santana and I sat in stools leaning the counter.

"what are your orders beautifuls?" the waitress ask with a flirty smile. I looked at santana and she is raising one eye brow and wearing a flirty smirk. "what if I order.. You?" santana fired back. "ooh.. I guess that would be a delicious order and you'll never forget what it would taste like" the waitress flirted back. They both stared at each other and the waitress started to lean when someone interrupted. "can we take tequilas" the two stunning blondes requested.

"we'll resume later. I'll just take care of this grumpy customers" the waitress said. "oh and what are your orders?" the waitress ask again. "tequilas too!" the waitress grab some glass shots for our orders. She can't talk to santana because suddenly many customers arrived. "hey san since when did you learn to flirt like that?" I ask while chuckling a bit.

"I just want to have some good night! And.. I learn from the best" she said while laughing and nudging me playfully. "silly girl" we both chuckle. Someone nudge me accidentally so I tilt my head towards where it come from. "sorry" the blonde beauty speaks. "its fine" I replied then I flash a warm smile then she smiled back. Two men arrived and picking up the blonde "Ms. Dilaurentis your boyfriend is outside he wanted to talk to you" the two men looked like a bodyguards I guess. "I don't need to talk to him we're finish and spit that to his face!" the blonde growled. "alison!" another blonde reacted when the alison girl( I guess because the other girl looked at her while saying that name). The two men is pulling the alison girl to come with them but the other blonde pulling her back "let go of her" the other blonde insists. "brittany please help me" alison girl plead to the other blonde. "don't worry!" the brittany said. Maybe her name is brittany because the alison girl called her that.

"em? Are you not going to help them?" santana piped up at my side and I sighed. "okay" I replied to her. I stand up and walk towards the two men and I touch the other guy's shoulder "uhh.. Can you just let them" I ask calmly. "we are just doing our job in here missy" he replied. "I'm asking politely. Just let go of her and say to your boss that she doesn't want to" I fired back my patience starts to cut short. "sorry but he said we need to bring her no matter what. And we'll kill anyone who would stop us" he said angrily.

"bring it on" I said with a smirk. He launches himself charging a punch towards me then I tapped his fist in the wrong direction so it could not hit me. "damn it!" he claimed when he was out of his balance I ducked and punch his chest 3 straight times with my full strength.

He fell down and found himself hard to breath. The other guy attacked behind me but before he could hit me I felt it was coming. I moved one big step at my right side and he misses. Then I move my right foot for a side kick and aims to his face. He fell in to the ground groaning because of pain. The guy that I punched stood up and pull a knife, he tried to slash me but I sway my whole body backwards so he could miss. And when I found the right timing I kicked his balls "uggghhhhhhh! Fuck you" he growled and fell backwards.

Just in time the police came to catch those guys and Puckerman came in. "cuff those bitches and put them in jail" he commanded to the policemen. "it was a self defense." I mumbled "I know that. Thank you for stoping this guys" he replied to me. "they are one of the men of max kid. We'll talk tomorrow" he added and started walking out of the bar. The bar manager walked towards me "there are two tables and ten glasses that was ruined because of your fight are you going to pay for it?" he asks.

"sure" I pull my card in my back pocket and gave it to him. We walked towards the cashier to check my card balance so they could know if they can credit it. "wow" he said under his breath. "you could ruin everything you want" he added. "why? Do I need?" I ask questionable. "you only have hundred dollars in there I guess you can pay for it" he whispered. "oh" only word I could mutter.

The two blondes walk towards me "hi I'm alison and this is my friend brittany. Thank you for helping me" alison said with a smile that shows her cute dimples. "huh?.. uhh.. No problem.. My pleasure" I answered. "and uhh.. My friend was turned on to your friend right there" pointing to santana. "so she asks if she could get her number?" she added. "oh sure. Wait here." I replied.

I look at my side and call santana. When she came brittany was in front of ours to. "she asks if you two could hang out" I said to santana and her face lit up "sure I would love to" they exchange numbers and walked out of the bar. "hey em! come on!" she said and we walked with alison and brittany.

Santana and brittany walk together side by side and very close. While me and alison walk together "hey.." she started softly. "yeah?" I replied. "thanks again.. for helping me" she mumbled shyly. "your welcome.. again and uhh.. that's nothing" I said softly. She looked at me straight in the eye and I remember those familiar blue eyes I've loved once. "you look very pretty" I compliment her with a soft smile and she just blushed. "thanks" she replied.

Before we arrived at the parking lot the two blonde speaked. "sorry but we need to take cabs here" I looked over to santana and she looked a little disappointed "yeah we need to go.. Bye" alison added but before they could walked away "hey! We could give you a ride" I said. And they both looked at me "really?" brittany said "yeah. I don't want to disappoint my friend anyways I guess she likes you" I said pointing to brittany and she just flashed me a cute big smile.

"and I need to get your number" I said to alison. She smiled shyly at me. And we started walking towards the car.


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction part II

CHAPTER 2 "Introduction part II"

 _Hey guys! So I hope you like chapter 1. I really work hard for a great start so I hope it was good :)) anyways this is an emison and brittana fanfic :D sorry for english errors :* and please leave a review ^_^ .. And if you are curious of what Lily would look like for me.. Search for the name Malena Morgan in google I based lily's physical looks in hers :)) ENJOY!_

\- - - x

Brittany's POV

After our fight last night with max's bodyguards we met a very beautiful nerd girl and a very hot, gorgeous girl. Their names are santana and emily, they both look stunning. I was lost in my thoughts when alison threw a pillow straight in my face "alison!" I grumbled. "don't think about santana.. just text her if you miss her" she replied while chuckling. "I don't miss her!" she padded towards me.

"LIAR!" she fired back and laugh. I just narrow my eyes at her. "c'mon let's just eat breakfast" she pulled me out of the bed and we head towards the kitchen. She cooked bacon and hotdogs "mmm.. You're in a good mood huh? Care to explain" I mumbled while eating. "chew it first before you talk" alison said.

I chew my food and emptied my mouth "so? Why are you happy?" I ask curiously and I can see her eyes lit up a bit. "nothing.." she answered shyly "alison? Are you going to lie at me?" I huffed. "fine.. I was just.. impressed and.. yeah" she mumbled quietly. "to whom?" unable to wait "to... Emily" she replied quietly while blushing so hard. "see! You're just a bisexual like me" holding back my laugh "No! I'm not! I'm just totally impressed and she's a simple but very attractive hot brunette that I met" alison huffed not looking at me.

"really?.. Then.. Tell me you don't like her and will never like her straight in the eye and if you do I'll find another girl for her" I bet on her. She tilt her head and looked at me straight in the eye "I-I... FINE! I like her!" she muttered. "see?!" I teased while laughing "hmp" she mumbled grumpily.

Suddenly I was destructed from laughing when my phone goes off.

 **Emily: hey can I visit you? At your house? :)**

I was a bit surprised but it was fine. "hey Emily texted me" I mentioned to alison then her head snapped immediately looking me straight in the eye "what did she say?" alison asks. "she's going to visit me here at our house" then my phone goes off again.

 **Emily: santana is going to be with me. :)**

"why is she texting you why didn't she texting me?" alison speaks, I looked at her and she looks a bit jealous "Ali don't worry I'm not going to flirt her she's to hot for me and besides I have my interest towards santana but don't get me wrong if santana's not there _maybe_ I'll flirt her" I replied to alison with a smirk then I laughed. "Ali I was just kidding!" I added before alison get mad at me.

Then the doorbell rang "hey maybe its them. Open it" I requested to alison "but I'm still in my pajamas" she panicked "don't worry they will be okay with that" I cooed.

\- - - x

Alison's POV

I was a bit nervous when I've heard someone knocking at our door of our apartment. Brittany told me to open the door but before I open it I ask. "who is it?" I ask "it's santana" the person on the other side of the door answered. I opened the door and met by two tan brunettes the first one was wearing a dark blue skinny jeans with a white simple shirt and her hair was in a tight pony tail. The second one was wearing a ripped tight jeans, white plain shirt and a leather jacket and her hair is in loose.

I got nervous of the second one because I thought she's not coming. "hey em" I greeted shyly "hi" she greeted softly with a warm smile. Then I step aside to let them in, I looked inside and I saw brittany sitting in the couch comfortably and still wearing her pajamas.

santana and emily walked inside and looked around. "your apartment feels so homey" santana said towards brittany "alison and I loves to make people feel comfortable every time they visit" brittany replied to santana with a smile. "take a sit" I offered them. Emily and santana sat in the opposite of our couch, when they sat I started to pad towards the bedroom "hey where are you going?" I heard emily "me?" I ask curiously.

"yeah" she replied softly. She always talk with ease and it makes her appeal much sexier. "huh?.. uhh.. I'm going to.. I'll just.. uhh.. change into proper clothes" I stuttered. "hey I'll just get some drinks for us" brittany excused herself "yeah I'll help" santana joined brittany. Emily and me left in the living room, she just looks at me intensely then she stood up and started to walk towards me.

"wha-" I was cut in my sentence when she pressed her finger in my lips to stop me from talking. "you don't need to change you look cute in pajamas you look homey and besides I want you to feel comfortable in your own house." she said in a low voice. I just felt myself getting wet because of her sexiness and coolness.

"and.. you're starting to be the apple of my eye" emily added. Her head starts to move towards my neck and I can feel her hot breath grazing to my skin, I gulped. "oh" I moaned softly and quietly while shutting my eyes. She moved her head away and starts to walk towards the couch again and she take a sit. I was still stunned and when brittany and santana walked in. I snapped back to reality and I run towards the bedroom.

I remove my pajamas and change my underwear because it was wet. "I never expect that move from her but it was so.. wow " I muttered to myself and groaned. _I need to stop those fantasies of us.. It starts to swirl all over my mind! Stop it alison_ I thought to myself. I change in a proper clothes so they will not think that I'm too comfortable in my pajamas.

I went back to the living room and the three of them are already talking. "when did you guys become friends?" brittany ask to santana and emily "we became friends because of our work and we struggle many things together" santana answered and she take a sip to her orange juice. "you? When did you become friends?" emily asks and she looked at me. I blink a couple of times to focus myself from looking at her.

"uhh.. We became friends since we both work in a restaurant and they need to remove employees because they encounter shortage in their profit so.. We both get fired and we both get kicked in our own apartments because we can't pay for rent then we met again because we applied in a new restaurant and we decided to share an apartment so we could share payments and we could earn" I answered. "what restaurant?" santana asks. "the kitchen resto" brittany piped up. "really? I used to eat there at lunch why is it I never seen you before?" santana asks to brittany. "because we are in the night shift that restaurant is open twenty four hours a day. That is why there are different employees at morning and at night. They decided to make it twenty four hours because the office near us has twenty four hours working shift" I glance to emily and I caught her looking at me and when we caught each others eyes I blushed and she turned her head towards santana and blushed too. "we work there. The ones near you" santana said

"really? We're just near to each other. How many hours do you guys work?" brittany asks to santana with a cute smile "it depends" santana answered looking back at brittany and flashes a smile too. "do you wanna go out sometime?" santana blurted out not breaking her eye to eye contact to brittany "sounds fun" brittany flirted with a playful smirk.

Suddenly emily's phone went off that disturbs santana and brittany's moment. "sorry I'll just take this" emily stood up and padded a bit far from us.

"what is your work?" santana asks to us. "we are both a waitress but sometimes if there's a vacant in being a assistant chef we take the place.. We love to cook" brittany smiled at me. "yeah" I added and we both smile to santana. "you and emily what are your works?" I ask very curious about emily. "I'm a professional computer hacker and-" she was cut in the sentence when emily talks.

"san c'mon we need to go.. Work is calling us" emily padded. Santana runs but she stopped and walk back to brittany "see ya beautiful" and she stole a kiss in the cheek and runs out of the unit. Emily stopped too "sorry ladies but we need to go. See you around gorgeous" she said and walks fast out of the unit. "I don't know if its just me or something but they're so sweet and gentle and hot" brittany comments

\- - - x

Santana's POV

We arrived at the work as fast as we can and we head straight to the meeting room. "sorry for cutting your holiday agent F17 but we need to take this down immediately. We've been alerted that someone was working for Max Kid that is from UNSI. How can we say that? Because someone knows how to get some inside informations about us. And we can't just stand in here and wait for them to move."

"we should take this down immediately you only have one week to finish this assignment with the help of your team." cece looked at me "Santana you need to hack their computers that is studying our informations I guess they're visiting our computer softwares and trying hack it so stop them okay?" I lookes at her "yeah. Got it" erin walks inside "Agent Erin you need to show the things that Agent F17 could use for this assignment got it?" erin glanced over to emily "got it" they both walk out of the room.

I run towards my computer lab and start working.

\- - - x

Emily's POV

Erin leads me to the weapon room. "Agent Fields these are the things you're going to have" she pressed on a red button on the wall side and the wall starts to open into a big weapon room. "here is two caliber .45 eagle automatic, sniper rifle it can shoot within 5 kilometers, nightvision goggles, ammos, army knife, earpiece for our connection and to santana, laser, and I.E.W." erin finished. I start to check it up all "what is I.E.W?" I ask "it stands for intelligent equipment watch, it can show the track of your target, it has a camera, and lastly it explodes if you set it" she explains. "okay thank you" I thanked erin for her help.

"and your suit is over there" pointing at the back of me and I nod. "are you going with me?" I ask and she nod. "well start changing" I said and chuckle a bit.

I change in my suit. Tight shiny skinny jeans color black, black long sleeves tight, bullet proof vest, my belt hang at my waist and two guns at my side. My army knife is wrapped at my thigh, I have combat black shoes, earpiece at my ears and hair is loose. I put the IEW in my wrist and set the tracker, santana will just send me the coordinates. I hang the sniper rifle at my back. And put the earpiece at my ear and open it.

"can you hear me agent fields?" santana asks. "yeah" I answered. "okay that's good" she replied. "goodluck" she added bringing my confidence upwards.

\- - - x

Erin and I arrived 1 kilometer away from the building where they are creating the nuclear. The place has only two big buildings and the others are just small. We are in the different side of the target building at the side of the big building. Once we shoot they'll think that we are in the big building because we use a sniper rifle. They would think that we needed to be high so they will guess that we are in the big one but they didn't know that we choose to be in one of the smallest structure so they would not think about that.

Erin observed the building by looking to it while using binoculars. While I arranged the sniper and setting it. "so what do you see?" I ask while testing the telescope of the sniper. "I can see Noel Kahn. He is talking to someone in his phone outside of the building" erin said not tearing her eyes away from our target. "this would be an easy one" I started to look using the telescope in the sniper and look over the building.

When I saw Noel Kahn I focused on him. I can feel my heart beating slowly. When he removed the phone in his ear I pulled the trigger. "gotcha" I mumbled to myself. "nice work. But we still have another one" erin commented and I nodded.

"c'mon we need to get inside and find if max is there" she added. I grab our things and we run towards the RV that we used to get here. I put my things and started to go to the building.

\- - - x

when we got inside of the building all the lights are off so we need to wear our nightvision goggles. "agent F17 and agent E6 do you copy?" santana said through the earpiece. "copy" we both replied. "okay agent F17 I send to your IEW the coordinates just look at it and it'll show your location and your targets location" I looked at my watch and there's a one red dot and two blue dots in a maze. I guess the maze is the place and the two blue dots are us. The red dot I'm still not sure but maybe this is the nuclear.

We walk slowly until we got to the door of the room where the target is. "I don't know if its just me but.. Why is it too easy?" erin muttered and it just hit my head. _Yeah why are they letting us to do it this easy. I guess we'll only find out if we're going inside._ I concluded in my head. "let's go inside. It is just between the two a trap or it is just that totally easy"


	3. Chapter 3: My Job

CHAPTER 3 "my job"

 _I started to work these chapters fast so enjoy :*_

 _Please leave a review ^_^ sorry for english errors_

\- - - x

Emily's POV

Erin and I prepared ourselves before opening the door and when we open the door. We are met by a very dark room when we turn on our nightvision someone opened the lights and our vision was met by a strong light coming from the flourescent.

"damn it!" erin growled while removing the night vision goggles recklessly. I removed my own then looked over the table. And I didn't expect to see him.

"hi agent fields" he greeted with a devilish grin. "Noel I already shot you" I replied to him while narrowing my eyes. "I guess you still need more practice agent fields" he replied with a smirk. They pulled erin away from me. "Emily!" she panicked. Noel snapped his fingers and his bodyguard raised the gun near erin's head. "I'm doing some hacking to the buildings security and system. I'll try to turn off the lights so you could do something" santana said through the earpiece.

"agent fields you're too easy to trick you know?" Noel speaked. "why?" I ask still thinking for a plan when santana turn the lights off. "because you bite my bait. I thought you're great but I guess my expectations were too high" he replied then laughed. The door creaked open behind us then I heard light footsteps walking towards us. "Noel you should know that don't ever underestimate my baby. You know why?" a familiar voice speaked and when she passed to us and tilt her body to face us, I was stunned to see her again.

"Li.. Lily?" I stuttered still shocked to see her its been two years. "hey darling its been 2 years. I've heard you became much tougher" she said with a smirk. "Lily?.. Lily West? She's part of the big four right? I thought she's dead" erin asks curiously. "yes. I'm agent lily. _ex agent._ and what is your name?" lily said giving an emphasis on the word ex agent. "erin" erin muttered quietly scared of lily. "lily what are you doing here?" Noel piped up.

"do I need follow your instructions?" she fired back. "... Yes" Noel replied hesitating to his answer. I looked at lily and her right eyebrow arched "really?" lily asks while looking staright to noel. "I was just kidding" he replied.

"just get out of here. I'll be the one to take care of my brunette" she commanded and she moved her eyes to me again looking at me with dark lust eyes. Noel and some of his bodyguards left the room but the two bodyguards are still holding erin tightly and the other two are holding me. "let go of her!" I instructed to lily. "sweetie.. is she the one you replaced to my position in your arms?" lily asks her dark eyes became normal again and her fist starts to clench while holding the edge of the table. "she is just my partner" I answered.

"really?.." she asks. "boys take that girl out of this room" she commanded to the guards. But before they can take erin out of my sight. I kicked the guys balls the one whose holding me. And I pushed the other one then I instructed to santana to turn off the lights and she did. I go straight to erin to take her, I shot the two guards that was holding her with my .45 caliber eagle.

After 5 minutes of action the lights opened. Erin was on my back while holding a gun while lily is still in the table not even moving an inch. "you still impressed girls with your abilities. I'm really turned on to an agent emily fields in action" she said with a playful smirk. "get out of here erin call for back up" I commanded then erin exited the room as fast as she can to call for backup. "oh em. You're so hot" lily moaned, my nose scrunched up in disgust. "don't moan like that. I can't forget of the night I saw you with Matthew Andersen in Australia fucking with each other moaning like the way you moan with me. I don't like that sound since then" I looked at her and she just looks at me with a blank expression.

"you can't forget that huh?" I looked at her eyes finding anything but all I could see was blank. "I will never forget that" I replied annoyed. "do you have another woman?" she asks but I didn't answer. "ANSWER ME EMILY!" she yelled angrily. "I don't need to explain myself to you" I said with smirk. "but don't worry I don't have. But I'll find anyways. To prove that I already moved on" I added and I can see her face turning into red. She launches forward to me and pushed me against the wall. "you're just mine emily" she said huskily and she started kissing me hard.

I didn't kissed her back I just pushed her slightly. "you'll see me oneday holding another girls hand because she is the love of my life" I said. Then she punched me in the face so hard knocking me out.

\- - - x

When I woke up I was in a room. Then cece came in "how are you?" she asks while looking at me straight in the eye. "she was part of their group I need to kill them.. Even her" I said quietly "you don't need to push yourself take a rest then tomorrow you could start as early as you want" she replied stopping me from standing up.

"I can't just relax in here.. And you know that! If we or I let her, UNSI will be ruined she knows everything about this organization!" I yelled. "Emily calm down.. Yes I know that but.." she put her hand in my shoulders to reassure me.

"Emily.. You are one of the best agents we have and we have a big trust on you.. And _we_ know that you can catch her" cece just stares straight into my eyes and I just found myself nodding at her. "okay" I replied calmly "don't worry as long as we're sure that you are fine. You could finish your mission" she finished and walked out of the room.

\- - - x

Santana's POV

Emily and erin got set up. Emily was found unconscious in the room where erin last saw her. Erin told us that the person who is working for max and noel was Lily. Ex agent of UNSI that is why our opponent knows too much about our organization.

Emily was confined, so she would be checked by the doctors and to make sure she's going to be fine. Some of the staff's was given a day break and I'm one of those. Cece said that I need to be the invisible back up of emily so lily would never expect our next moves. That we need to think 100 times faster than lily. And especially we need to catch her immediately.

Noel's body or should I say his victims body was buried properly. This guy was one of his bodyguards and he was a trap. This guy undergo in a plastic surgery to change his face for this actual plan. But we guess they failed because they didn't expect that lily will not going to follow to their plan.

I was busy in my thoughts but my phone interrupted me. I looked over to my phone screen to see who was the one who's calling. I saw brittany's name. "hey what's up beautiful?" I greeted cheekily. "hey! I was wondering if we could eat dinner together?" I can feel her shyness through the phone. "sure! I would love that" I replied. "so see ya later at-" she was cut in her sentence when I piped up "at seven" I hear her chuckle "yeah that's good. See ya later cutiepie" she replied and we both hung up.

\- - - x

I was walking out of the building to see brittany. When I saw alison with cece in the lobby. Guests and visitor can only visit in lobby because they are not allowed to know about the UNSI. They thought this is just a company building and we're just a simple employees.

"hey santana!" alison greeted me. "hey! Nice seeing you again" cece looked puzzled. "you two know each other?" she asks alison "yeah. you know her too right?" alison looks at the both of us. "yeah she is my supervisor and I'm just one of the computer professionals" I replied and I saw cece let out a sigh. "how about emily? Do you see her always?" alison asks.

"Emily?!" cece asks looks surprised. "I mean how did you know emily?" cece still looked surprised. "I met her last day at the bar she helped me, I mean us. She helped us because of my dumb ex boyfriend. Brittany and I was attacked by my ex's bodyguards and emily came, she helped us and she's with santana. Brittany likes santana that's why we still have some contact to each other" she answered with a cute smile.

"oh.." all cece could mutter. "why?" alison asks curiously "nothing" cece replied quietly. "I gotta go..." I said to both of them and they both waved their goodbyes.

\- - - x

Alison's POV

I visit cece at her office. Cece and I were friends since highschool. We are both the campus sweethearts and a bitch queen bee in rosewood but when we graduated we decided to spent our college here in new york. My parents are still in rosewood but I pay a visit every winter to spend Christmas and New year with them.

"do you like emily?" cece asks. "huh?..." I was a bit surprised at her direct question. "you heard me" cece answered firmly waiting for a honest answer. "uhh.. I'm not sure" I'm still not sure if I like emily but all I know is that emily is very impressive, beautiful and _so_ hot. "what do you feel everytime she looks at you straight in the eye?" I tried my best not to feel nervous in front of my bestfriend but.. The way she asks straight to the point scares me.

"uhh.. I feel myself blushed and the way she compliments me. Makes me feel so great, I mean she is so hot you know. She is so handsome and she is worth to crush on" I said honestly. When I said those things I just look at cece and observe her reactions, I can see disappointment and.. There's something in her eyes that tells me not to like or _love_ her never in a million years.

"look.. Ali you're my teenage bestfriend and we're like sisters, and I cared about you so much. I suggest to you to not like her and never let your feelings developed towards her. I say these things because things are difficult when it comes to emily" I was stunned after cece have said those things. "isn't it too early to disagree?" I just look at her with sad eyes because I can't understand what she was trying to say.

"the early I warned you the better" I can't believe it, this is the first time cece disagree towards my feelings. "do you not like me because I'm a bisexual?" I can't understand why is she acting like this. "No. Definitely not, I'm fine with that its just that she is nothing like ordinary. she's different" now I'm totally curious "why is she different?" I ask curiously "nevermind. I need to get back to work" cece answered and she waved her goodbye before I even complaint.

\- - - x

Santana's POV

I was in the car when I received a text from brittany.

 **Brittany: hey cutiepie see ya here at Brooklyn st. There is only one resto here so see ya! :***

After I read her text message, I felt myself blushing and smiling like an idiot. I immediately grab my keys in my purse and open my car. I'm very excited to spend the whole evening with her.

\- - - x

When I arrived at the resto, I walked inside and scan the whole restaurant to look for brittany. Then someone gently tapped my shoulder. I tilt my head towards the person who is tapping me and when I saw her face I smiled.

"hey san" the gorgeous blonde greeted me. I looked at her whole body and observe, she is wearing a blue dress with spaghetti straps and the waist part was tight a bit showing her beautiful curves, the dress ends up 3 inches before her knees. And her hair was perfectly curled and her bangs making her look oh so beautiful "hey.. You look stunning" I complimented her "thank you" she replied while giggling softly. She lead the way towards our table and I offered her seat. "you're so gentle" I just smiled at her compliment. When I sat opposite to her the waiter automatically head towards us to get our orders. And when he is done he ordered it in the kitchen.

"so.. why did you want to eat here?" I ask starting a conversation to the both of us. "I just want to eat in a new place and this is a new restaurant so.. yeah" she keeps on smiling at me that's why I can't take my eyes off of her. "why are you staring like that?" she asks while chuckling a little bit "you just look so.. gorgeous" I said shyly and she just blushed.

When our orders arrived we started eating "can I ask something personal?" I look up to see her "sure" putting down her spoon and fork, wiping her lips. "how much is your salary in The Kitchen Restaurant?" I ask quietly "why are you curious?" she asks with a small smile for me it is reassuring "uh.. because I wondered why you need to live with alison" I looked down waiting for her response.

"are you jealous cutiepie?!" she squealed happily "No I'm not" I defended "really?" looking at me with a playful smirk "you know it is not bad to have a little crush" she teased and I can't help myself but blushed. "ooooh you're blushing!" she teased again and I just look away at her. Then I felt a soft hands holding mine. "just enough for the both of us to pay our rent and food and have some a bit extra for ourselves" she said softly while looking at me sweetly.

When we finished our dinner I paid for it. We walked outside to my car and because brittany doesn't have any car I'll give her a lift. I was about to open the passenger seat for her but someone talked behind us.

"how are you santana lopez. Did you take care of my emily?" a familiar voice said. I whipped my head to where the voice was coming from. I can't believe to see her again after 2 years. "Lily.." I mumbled quietly. "hello lopez, its been a while" she said while smiling. I felt myself becoming nervous "san who is she?" brittany asks "a long time friend that should be _forgotten_ by me and especially _by emily_ " I replied.

"ouch.. you should not say that" lily said turning her face in a very serious mode. "my love needs to be just with me and because of you she had found me in _that_ way." anger starts boiling from lily "get in the car brittany" I commanded brittany and she nod.

"don't worry I'm not going to kill you... _yet_ " lily pull a gun from her back and shoot me in my shoulder. "damn it!" I hissed when the bullet hit on my shoulder, I leaned my back on the car door "you'll never win her back again. you know why?... Because you mess it all up and she'll never run back in your arms again. She'll find someone better than you or should I say.. _She_ _already found someone better than you_ " I said and she kicked me in the stomach.

"uggghhh!" I groaned then she started to walk away but before she could vanished she stopped "I will kill anybody that will try to stop me from winning her back again" after saying those words she disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4: I Like you

Chapter 4 "I like you"

 _Hi! These past few days I realized that I want to have a person that will make me smile without doing anyhing.. I am a bit questionable of what does it feel to be inlove with someone and to be loved by someone. My friend has admirer and this admirer ask a help from me to win my friends heart and she did they are in a relationship and they are so happy. But me my own lovelife went sad. I like my bestfriend and she like another she didn't like me back so.. we remained as friends even she know that I like her. I saw some pictures of her and her boyfriend, it hurts me like crazy but instead of saying to her that it hurts I just congratulate them and I wish them to be happy. Because its true I don't want her to be sad. Anyways I just want to feel to be loved back and to be happy and saying I love you's but I guess I'll never have that one._

 _Sorry for drama I just want a listener. To remove some of the aches that I feel and can I have a friend from my readers? :) because I would need some of that the one that is ready to listen from my awful things and yeah. Sorry again for drama I just really need to take out some of it :) So let's start another chapter. Please leave some reviews for your comments and suggestions :* love you guys ^_^_

 _Sorry for english errors :)_

\- - - x

Santana's POV

Brittany called 911 for help because actually I really needed it. I arrived at the hospital and I felt really weak, the nurse said that I lost a lot amount of blood so I need to get stitches immediately and have some blood transfer to my body and especially a surgery to remove the bullet at my shoulder.

When I'm in the surgery room a nurse walked near me. "I'll inject some anesthesia and this will cause you dizziness and you'll fell asleep so you'll not going to feel anything" then the nurse inject it to me after minutes I felt my eyes became heavy and everything went black.

\- - - x

Emily's POV

I was released in the hospital since 7pm now I'm just here at my bed in my condo unit. I was about to sleep when my phone ring. I looked at the screen and saw brittany's name. "yeah?" I answered "Emily you need to go here in the hospital" brittany said while panicking "why?" I ask calmly "santana was.. shot" my eyes go wide when I heard the news "alright I'll be there in a minute" I said and I immediately hung up and change my clothes.

I arrived at the hospital withing 15 mins. I walk straight the front desk "can I ask where is santana lopez?" the nurse looked over the computer monitor and typed something "she is in operating area. you can wait in the waiting area" the nurse said and pointing to her right "thanks" I ran straight to the waiting room and I saw brittany.

I walked towards her "hey" I said softly and when she look up at me she had puffy red eyes "she got shot" brittany looks so sad and her face a bit pale because of crying "don't cry she's tough she can get through this" I soothe brittany "you think so" she asks with a sniff "yeah" I replied softly. Then I heard footsteps I look up and see it was alison. "hey what happened?" alison asks the both of us softly "I don't know I was in the house" I replied and we both look to brittany.

"she was shot by woman.." my heart starts to get nervous "what is her name?" I ask "her name was lily. That's what santana called her and they both argue because of _you_ " I looked at her stunned "what did they talked about?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see it was Alison's hand and I felt my self comforted.

"they talked about how this girl will going to win your heart and when santana said that maybe you already like someone she got mad and shoot santana. Then before she walked away she said that she'll kill anybody that will going between the two of you and she promised that she'll get you back" I looked over brittany and she just drop her head down.

"sorry for giving you some problems but I promise santana will be okay. She's strong" and brittany let out a sigh. After hours of waiting the doctor walked out. "are you the patients family?" the doctor asks "No she doesn't have a family anymore but I stand as her sister" My heart starts beating fast "oh. okay so the patient lost a lot of blood but we replaced it already and her wound we successfully stitched it and she is doing fine now all she need to do is to rest, no extra movements because stitches might be remove. She will be out of the operating rooms and will be brought to one of the recovery rooms" the doctor finished "thank you" I reach for his hand to give him a hand shake.

A nurse walked towards us "so for who is the patients family or guardian you need to fill up some form" the doctor and nurse walked away and I started following the nurse.

After filling up the form I head straight to the recovery room. I saw brittany sleeping in the small couch near the window and alison was just sitting on the edge of it and santana was laying on the hospital bed unconscious. Alison stand up and let brittany sleep, she walked towards me "hey you look stressed. you could go home and bring some stuff for santana I'll just look for the both of them for a while" she offered softly and smiling "you know how to comfort me" I looked at her in the eye and I felt myself getting lost to it.

I saw her face becoming red "why.. why are you staring at me like that?" she stuttered shyly "because you look so.. beatiful and your eyes just attracts me so much" I replied honestly not breaking our eye contact. "uhh-" she was cut in her sentence when I leaned up to kiss her softly.

I don't know what I was doing I just really want to feel her lips on mine. I was really attracted to her and the way she say those words, she knows how to comfort me. I don't know I was just push by my conscience to leaned up and kiss her. It was soft kiss and when I felt she kissed me back I feel butterflies in my tummy, actually not butterflies it was _fireworks_ "I'm sorry" I muttered quietly when I pulled away.

Her cheeks was flushed "I-I.. I'm sorry too" she looked away but I can feel her blushing so hard. But before I can say something to alison again I heard the door closed. I walked over and open it I look at the corridor to see who it was but I didn't saw anyone. "that's strange" I mumbled to myself then something triggered in my mind. _It was lily_ I thought to myself.

I closed the door and looked over to alison then I caught her staring back at me with a smile. When she realized I caught her she looked away and started blushing again. "is that what a kiss cause to you?" someone piped up and I tilt my head towards the bed and saw santana smirking at us "shut up" I fired back playfully. "oh come on man" she replied and we both chuckle.

Brittany sits up and when she saw santana was wide awake she walk towards her "I'm happy you're fine. Do you need anything or somethi-" she was cut in her sentence when santana placed a soft kiss in her lips. "I'm fine don't worry and thank you" santana said to brittany softly and brittany starts blushing. "is that what a kiss cause to you?" I piped up ruining their moment.

"you ruined our moment!" santana growled and I laughed "come on you're the first one who ruin our moment" I replied. "you better go rest for a while. you guys better go home" I instructed to alison and brittany "can we stay here for a while? Maybe an hour then we'll go home" brittany plead. "okay but after an hour you need to go home and rest okay? You still have a night shift tomorrow" I walked towards the door but someone stopped me.

"where are you going?" alison ask quietly "getting coffee for all of us" I replied "and give them some moment so.. are you going to come with me?" I looked over to santana and she just give me a thank you look and I nod in reply.

I pulled alison's hand so we could leave the two of them. "where are we going?" alison asks. "coffee" I answered firmly and we walked out of the hospital to grab some coffee in a cafe.

\- - - x

Brittany's POV

Santana and I was left in the room. I was busy thinking of something when santana spoked up "I don't know if this is too fast but I think.. I uh.. I-uh.. I like.. you" I snapped my head towards her and look at her "what?" not believing what I heard. "after I got shot and feeling my blood spill out around me. I realized that since I saw you that day I want to know you much better, I don't know what is it but I want to be friends with you. I always think about asking you to go out with me or something.. I.. I want to get to know you" she just look straight to my eyes and I can see hope, I stared back at her.

Then I felt her hands holds mine. "will you allow me to get to know you? And will you allow me to take you out sometime" she just keep on looking at me "yeah.. Sure" I answered happily. "really?!" she can't believe "do you want me to take my answer back?" I replied playfully. "ofcourse not!" she replied and we both burst into laughter.

\- - - x

Alison's POV

Emily and I walk to her car and she drive towards a cafe 10 mins away the hospital. When we arrive at the cafe we grab a seat near the window and before I could pull it out she pulled it out for me. "thank you" saying it to her with a smile. "my pleasure" she replied simply while flashing a smile.

She takes her seat and speaks "did you already eat dinner?" I looked at her "No.. I was busy at work, you?" she looked out at the window then face back at me "No.. I was about to sleep" then a waitress walks near us and asks about our order. "what can I get you honey?" the waitress asks and I was surprised I looked up to see a brunette with white skin and blue eyes. _What the heck is she saying?!_ I thought to myself

But when I looked over to emily she was stunned "Emily?" I ask softly bringing her to reality. I put my hands on top of hers that was resting in the table but she pulled it away immediately "what are you doing here?" emily asks the waitress with an annoyed tone. "so.. this is the girl that replaced me" she said I look up and I became nervous when she looked at me like a she's about to kill me.

"what is your name?" she asks me changing her mood. "Don't answer her.. please" emily plead to me softly then she grab my hand and standing up. "be thankful that I can't kill you here because there are so many people around here" emily quietly said to her. Then emily gripped on my hand tightly and we started running out of the cafe.

"get in the car!" she commanded me, I look over at the back of us if there's someone following us and I saw the waitress chasing us. I immediately got inside emily's car then emily opened the driver seat. Emily opened the drawer then she pushed a button then the drawer flips it self and then there's a gun and knife.

Emily picked up the gun "stay here.. please stay here no matter what happen okay?" I look at her with worry "yes and please promise me you'll going to be okay" she looked at me. "I promise" then she closed the door and clicked something on her phone then she open the hood of the car and close it.

I was trying to open the door but it was locked. Then I looked out to see emily and I saw the waitress was already there too.

\- - - x

Emily's POV

Since we're in the hospital I can feel her presence and now she's in front of me. I make sure that alison was inside the car and locked to make sure that lily is not able to hurt her because I will never forgive myself if something bad happens to her. My car is a bullet proof and has its own 50% armor to itself it is customized by the best scientists of UNSI, and it can only be opened through my phone so I hide my phone in the place that lily would not think it would be placed.

Lily came walking calmly and she stopped when she saw I was already facing her. "baby.. why do you need to keep that cheap girl will you just let me finish her? After that no one will ever come between us" she said to me with a sincere smile but the truth is I don't know if she's being sincere or if she is just making face. "don't call me baby you have no rights to call me that and I will not going to let you touch even a single hair of her"

"you should keep your defense up" after saying those words she smirk. She pulled out a knife "don't worry babe I'm not going to hurt you so bad" she runs towards me then I aim the gun towards her but before I could shoot her she pushed me against the car door. "don't make it hard baby" I kicked her feet so she'll be out of balance and it will give me a short time to move away from her.

I successfully did my plan "why'd you hurt santana?" I ask lily "she's the reason why you found me in that kind of situation!" she growled angrily "I need to get rid of her!" she added "if she didn't help me what would I think?! you're too busy enjoying australia with your friends?! I will look like a shit to myself! Hoping that you'll go home one day! Hoping that you'll not going to leave me again! Hoping that you _love me_! But the truth is not! The whole time we're together was just some sick of joke to you! Our whole relationship was just an act for you! AND FOR ME IT WAS EVERYTHING! I WAS FUCKED UP AFTER I SAW YOU THAT NIGHT!" I yelled at her and my eyes was in tears. "I always think about you! This fucking head can't get over to you! Even you fooled me! Even you slap it in my face that you don't love me! After that night I waited for you at _our home_ hoping that you'll say sorry for everything and we'll live happily ever after.. But you never came.. You left me with a broken heart and a friend of mine taught me how to make my head busy by having a one night stand, by having a sex with a stripper! It was good, it helped me build my new confidence and developed my sex appeal. I did that because strippers and my other one night stand are much better to be with rather than staying with you" I finished my speech and she just looked at me with a blank expression.

She just looked away then after minutes she faced me "I did that because money is my blood I need it to live. And you are my oxygen to be able to breath so I need you too" anger starts boiling to me again. "stop it! You don't need me because if you do you will not going to do everything you have done!" I aim my gun but before I could fire it she throw a smoke bomb. It causes my breath to hitch in my throat and I can't breath.

After 2 mins the smoke was gone the same as lily. I stood up and walk towards the car. I opened the car hood and grab my phone I unlocked the door car and sigh a relief. Before I opened the driver seat I looked around feeling her presence if she's still around but nothing. I sigh deeply "I really need to take my pills again" I drop my head feeling tired "I'm tired of her" I muttered to myself again.

"who is she?" someone spoked I turn my head to look at alison "why did you got out of the car? I told you to just stay in" I just looked at her "I ask first" she answered firmly "okay. okay. sorry for snapping at you. I'm just really tired" dropping my head once again because of shame "its okay but can I ask you again?.. Who is she?" I looked up again at her eyes and all I can see was curiosity.

"I'll tell you in our way back to the hospital" I said she tried to protest but I just nod to say later.

\- - - x

We arrived in the hospital and we head straight to santana's room. Alison stumped her feet while getting inside the room she walks straight the couch and sits with a pout on her face I just smiled, realizing that she's so adorable.

We saw santana and brittany cuddling in the hospital bed. "you always ruin our moment" santana mumbled "sorry but this adorable blonde that is currently pouting needs something from us" I replied back. "they're both pouting" santana said. I looked over the two blondes and they were both pouting I chuckled softly "the one that is not cuddling with you" I confirmed and santana nod playfully.

"so who is she?" I just sigh and I looked over to santana asking for help "look.. who are you talking about?" I shot santana a glare _asking what kind of help was that?_ "the waitress" alison replied still disappointed. "maybe it was one of her one nig-" I cut santana in the middle of her sentence. "it was an old friend" alison was not convinced then brittany joined "what was she looked like?" brittany asks "she is as tall as me, she has brunette hair, blue eyes like me and she looks pretty" alison replied mumbling the last part quietly.

"... Maybe she's Lily" brittany confirmed I snap my head towards brittany "how'd you know her?" I was a bit surprised "she was the one that shot santana. I told you that when you arrived here earlier" _I totally forgot about that. She already told it to me.. Damn it emily_ I thought to myself. "yeah it was her" I replied quietly.

"who is she in your life emily?" brittany asks "she's an old _friend_ " santana piped up helping me. "a friend? She's not just a simple friend because she say that she should win emily's heart again and she will kill anyone that will get in her way" then alison added "that's why she look at me like she's going to kill me when I touch emily's hand" santana snapped her head towards me.

"what?! she went to see you?!" santana growled "I thought you already stopped seeing her?!" she added. "No! I didn't went to see her.. Alison and I were in the cafe then she pretended to be a waitress that's why alison thought she's a waitress" I replied explaining myself to my bestfriend. "It's getting hard to understand will you explain everything to me. From why she's part of your past up to why she wanted to kill me?" alison said looking so disappointed at me and a bit pissed. "okay.. I'm going to tell you but can we sit first?" calming her.

I walked to the chair near santana's bed while brittany and alison sits in the couch. "it all went start from our work" alison just looked at me puzzled. "what kind of work are we talking about here?" alison asks "you need to promise us that this will stay secret" santana replied to her "why?" brittany piped up "because it needs to be and you should not know about this you just need to know about this because of that crazy woman" santana replied back.

"we are agents" brittany look stupid like she can't figure it out if I was kidding or not while alison just raise her right eyebrow, the same as what bitch queen bees does in highschool. "you're kidding" alison replied not changing her facial expression. "I hope I was" I replied seriously "even ask cece" I added, alison arched her eyebrow a little bit higher "you know that cece knows me?" she asks.

"well yeah.. I know that you thought she never had a background of taking criminology course or even the slightest course that connects about legal things or being an FBI but.. She did, you just don't know" I look at the two blondes and now they're focusing on me. "Cece Drake is our supervisor but ofcourse my position is higher than her. I'm one of the Big Four Biggest Spy's of America" I stopped and look to santana to let her continue for me while she speaks I grab a water to obey my thirst.

"And while she is the spy and cece is the supervisor, I'm one of the professional computer hackers of UNSI. UNSI is the united nations secret organizations we are the one that take cares of the biggest mafia lords and gangs in the whole world that cannot be taken care of their own government, we are the one that takes the first step from stopping the people that will start another world war. We prevent many things that can't be handle by many countries." santana finished.

"then who is this Lily?" alison asks while looking straight into my eyes. "as I say I'm part of the big four and I'm just one so we still have three. Those three were Christine Jacks, Axel Young and Lily West.." brittany was a bit shocked and alison speaks "so this lily is an agent just like you?" I nod as an answer "Christine and Axel was our close friends they both retired early because they want to get married and have a normal and quiet life."

"when they got married most of the assignments were given to me and to lily and instead of working in seperate ways we are combined by the higher positions in the organization. We used to enjoy each others company, we used to be together always but after that... I fell inlove with her, both of us.. I thought"

"but one day we decided to live together. We take a leave in our work to focus on our relationship. We've been together for one year but on the first months of that year she always at home taking care of me. But when the fifth month came she became busy she said that she has a friend that needs her help. Every month she needs to spend a week in australia, she needs to visit her friend because she is asking a favor to her. Lily always came home with a good news saying that she received a half million dollars from her friend because she help her."

"after our 11th month she flied back to australia. Then... Then... She.. Never came back when our anniversary came I waited for her at our house the whole day hoping that she'll come back but.. She didn't, I was panicking and I felt so broken, thinking that something might bad happen to her. I search to all news report in australia but there's nothing that matches hers. I was about to lose hope then one day after months from hoping that she'll come home I received a call from santana."

"saying that she had found something about lily then ofcourse I grab a plane ticket heading to australia. I find clues everywhere when santana got her track one night. I followed the track and it leads me to a big mansion. A mansion of one of the biggest mafia lord in australia at first I thought she was caught but when it leads me to the masters bedroom I got nervous"

"I climbed up to the window to look at her but I saw... a happening that really breaked my heart... She was fucking with a guy, moaning like she did when we make love with me. Screaming his name, enjoying every single pleasure she receives while I.. I'm wondering everyday what bad thing could have happen to her. I thought she love me, but I was just dreaming"

"that day I killed the guy and that day is the last time I saw her and last day I saw her again after 2 long years.. I thought I'll never see her again"

\- - - x

After telling my whole story and everything.. After they ask questions after questions we ended up here "so you better stick with me okay? I can't let you live in your own apartment its too dangerous" I said to alison "and where will I live?" she fired back "stay with me.. Stay at my house.. I can't just let you she can kill you everywhere even in our headquarters" I replied. "what?! I-I.. I can't.. Brittany can't stay alone" she protested "then she'll stay at mine.. I have the best security, I developed my own house" santana offered. "but.. but-" I sigh "no buts. you're staying with me" I commanded firmly.

"we can be fine.." alison protested still "no" I answered simply. "why don't you just go back to your ex so he could give us some of his bodyguards?" brittany recommended then I arched my eyebrow looking at alison. Alison shot brittany a death glare "how rich your ex is?" I ask curiously "we don't know" brittany piped up.

"how come that you didn't know?" alison just drop her head and look at the floor so brittany answered for her "he is very mysterious even alison ask him he don't answer but if he will going to answer he'll going to say that he is a business man and that's everything we know about his job but if about his money he has millions of dollars in his bank account" I was a bit surprised to hear that alison's ex is kinda richer than me.

I looked over to santana and she just give me a shrug "can I ask who is this guy?.. You know maybe he's a bad guy" I recommended not looking at brittany and alison "are you... jealous?" brittany suspected. My face heated up and I can feel myself turning into a red shade of tomato. "nope.. I'm definitely not" I tried to hide my feelings "oh.. I thought you are" brittany replied slightly frustrated.

"going back to the topic. who is this guy again?" I ask changing our topic "he is known by his friends as Mr. K" alison answered "do you know him santana?" I looked over at santana "no.. maybe he is just a simple business man you know?" santana answered. "maybe you know him by his true name he used to say he's famous" brittany said "what?" santana asks.

"his name is Max.." brittany said with a smile then santana raised her eyebrows "I guess he is famous because many people are using that kind of name" santana replied and she laughed. "I'm not finish" brittany pouted "okay continue" I said shooting santana a glare "his name is Max Kid" she said.

"nice name" I replied then suddenly it hit my head "WHATT?!" santana and I said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5: getting to know you more

Chapter 5 "getting to know you more"

 _I'm so sorry for late update :( I feel terrible but I'll make up for it :D I'm really sorry to all the readers because school became busy so I need to focus on it first then it is kinda hard to think about new twists and things that will make the story much awesome, so again I'm so sorry :)) so here's the chapter 5 .. enjoy and relax while reading.. And please leave a review! Love you all ^_^_

\- - - x

Alison's POV

After our conversation in the hospital Emily and Santana decided that we need to stay with them. Now we are currently moving our things to Emily's condominium and the truth is I feel so excited about moving to hers while Santana just decided to grab some clothes so she could stay with us at Emily's. We are currently waiting for our ride to head towards UNSI's office. We are going to have an interview because they say that we could be a potential witnesses against my ex Max Kid.

"hey our ride is here" Brittany nudged me softly pulling me out of my thoughts. "yeah.. let's go" I said then we walk towards Emily's car. Emily got out of her very beautiful car, Brittany and me stopped in our tracks when we realize what is the brand of Emily's car. "oh.. my.. god.." all Brittany could mutter "what?" Emily asks innocently "did I ask.. how much is your salary?" Brittany muttered quietly still staring at Emily's car. Emily chuckled softly "its part of the contract, that every spy has to receive a new car that is different from the others" I look at her and she just gives me a warm smile and I smiled back.

"let me get your things" Emily offered and she put it in the back of the car. Brittany immediately got in the backseat while Emily opened the passengers seat door offering it to me "thank you" I said with a smile thanking that she opened the door for me and when I got in. I was impressed because of the cars beauty, it looks so fancy inside and you would feel so rich. When Emily got inside Brittany asks "I didn't know that this was a porsche, it looks so fancy" Brittany gushes and all Emily could do was to chuckle "thank you for complimenting my car" Emily replied.

"where are we going? Straight at your unit?" I asked Emily her eyes still focused on the road. "yes. I only have two rooms so you and brittany could share then santana will stay at my room" she replied. "how about you?" I asked with concern "I'll stay at the couch in the living room" I feel a bit shamed if I let her sleep in the couch in her own unit as if she can hear my thoughts she speaks "don't worry I'll be fine.. I just want to make sure you guys are safe, I can't risk it. I can guard all of you if I'm going to stay at the living room" I feel so secured every time she speaks like that.

\- - - x

Brittany's POV

Alison, Emily and I kept the whole ride silent. It's not uncomfortable silence it was very comfortable like we all know each other in many years but the truth is, Ali is the only one I know since we were in college but Emily and especially the sweet Latin Santana, these two people are so kind and so gentle and not to mention so _hot_.

Since Ali, Emily, Me and Santana will going to stay in one roof I guess this would be very different and awesome.

Emily stopped inside the condominium's parking lot and she turned off the car engine "here we are, let's get your things and bring them in my unit. After that we'll head straight to UNSI office" she started to help us pick up our things "oh and.. Can you please just open my unit? Here's the key I'll take care of your things" she added "I'll help" I replied to Emily.

"No.. I'm fine just go with Alison and open my unit I'll catch up" she answered. I look up to see what is Ali's reaction and she just nod at me then we started to walk up. We head towards the elevator "do you know what number room and what floor?" Ali asks me "no.." I answered. Then we both realize that none of us knows where the room is located to, then I look down at the keys when I saw a key chain. "hey there's a key chain the room number and floor might be written in it" I said to Ali.

Ali picked up the key chain and started reading it "0217 5th floor" Ali and I gave each other a high five. Then we press number 5 in the elevator indicating the 5th floor. Before the door closed I look up to Ali and she's staring at Emily's car and we saw Emily talking to a girl.

\- - - x

Emily's POV

I can feel eyes on us since we got out of the car. Since we arrived at the parking lot of the condominium. I asked Brittany and Alison so they could get away with this.

"you knew I was here" she said firmly and I turn myself to face her "I could feel you every where Lily" I answered back. "you know what?.. baby you're not making this easy for me.. And you're making me much angry by letting them especially that alison to stay with you" Lily started to narrow her eyes at me. "you know we are just the same right?" I gave her a confuse look "our eyes, our height, our skin.. You just like her because you can see some reflections of me.. in her" Lily takes one step forward to me.

"admit it. you still love me" I gave her a smirk "don't assume to much" I replied then she takes another step forward. "you know I would kill her right?" she asks "will you change your mind?" I fired back. "yes.. If.. She move far away from you or keep her distance.. Maybe within 5 miles?" she crossed her arms around her chest.

"you know I can be kind if she follows me right?" I just roll my eyes at her "you can _never_ be kind" she just shakes her head "baby I can.. For you" she replied and takes another step. "I'm just wasting my time" I decided to walk away from her and pick up Brittany and Alison's bags but before I could take another step she grab my hand.

"tell me you you dont like her and I'll.. Leave her" Lily muttered. "but if you do... I'll kill her" she added "who are you talking to?" she squeezed my hand and say "Alison" I sigh deeply, then I feel she loosen her grip. I tilt my head to look at her but she was gone. I decided to bring the girls bags up to my unit.

When I arrived I knock. "hey its me" I called in. Then I heard footsteps "hey Emily!" Brittany greeted me cheekily. "you look cute!" I complimented her. "thank you" she replied with a warm smile. She step aside so I could go in. My unit has 2 big bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 2 bathtubs, 1 big living room and a kitchen.

As I walk into the living room I saw Alison sitting in the couch. "hey" I greeted softly then she turn her head "hey" she replied softly. Brittany creates a fake cough and I just chuckle while Alison is glaring at her. "so here are your things but I'll bring them up in the guest room" Brittany picked up her bag "hey what are you going to do?" I ask "I'll bring it up" Brittany pulled her bag and Alison started to pick hers too.

"No. I will be the one who will bring it up so stay here and it is my place so follow me" I said with a small smile "but I feel ashamed and a bit spoiled..." Alison muttered quietly "you don't need to feel ashamed, because you guys are my guests so you need to be treated properly and you need to be spoiled you deserve the best.. And that smile is so beautiful" looking at Alison straight in the eye while saying the last part.

I picked up their things and bring it to the guest room. After doing it I smell food downstairs I practically run downstairs towards the kitchen and found the two beautiful blondes cooking. "Hmm.. That smells good! Very good!.. I think I'm starving" I told them. "we'll heat it up later when we come back but first let's finish our interview in UNSI" Brittany replied and I saluted and the two blondes chuckled.

\- - - x

Santana's POV

I was in my seat in front of my computer in my desk inside the computer professionals department. I was pretty bored then suddenly someone unplugged my computer "DAMN IT! Who the hell would do that?! My computer might get-" I was cut in my sentence when someone piped up. "you're such a nerd when it comes to your computers" Emily speaks and chuckled.

"where are the girls?" I ask her while looking around finding that perfect girl with a cute blonde bangs. "is that the right question? I guess not, you are not finding the girls.. You should ask where is Brittany" she replied with a smirk. "stop teasing she might walk in-"

"what are guys talking about?" Brittany interject "what?... Nothing.. Right Em?" I feel myself blushing "yeah right its nothing..." I sigh in relief "nothing bad just about you" she slowly added. then I shot her a glare and Brittany just chuckled. "what about me?" Brittany asks with a teasing smirk. "don't worry.. All good things" Emily replied with a bright smile and she starts to walk away.

"really?" Brittany asks to me. "yeah..." I answered I can feel myself getting red as a tomato. Brittany laughed softly while shaking her head slightly "you look cute when you blush" and she just continue laughing.

\- - - x

Emily's POV

I walk away from the two to give them some space cause I know the feeling that there are times that they want to have solo time. "Agent F17!" Erin walk towards me. "the interview to the witnesses are they finished?" I ask "Yes to the other one but the other blonde the one who had a relationship with Max is still not finished" and I nod.

I started to walk away "wait!..." Erin called back I tilt my head to face her "can we grab some coffee sometime" she muttered shyly and a bit blushing. "uhh...-" I was cut when someone jumped in our conversation "why not but I guess she is still busy helping us to move out so maybe no" I whip my head and saw the one and only Alison. "yeah maybe... Next time?" I ask Erin and she nod attaching a warm smile and she started walking away.

"you like her.." someone muttered beside me. "No... I just don't like to disappoint her" I tilt my head to face Alison. "you know I hate the feeling of disappointing someone" she frown "...can you feel if someone likes you?" she asks "it depends.. If she wants to show it or if she just hides it" I replied "ofcourse I can't feel it if she's hiding it" I added.

"are you guys finish with the interview?" I ask "yeah.." she replied quietly looking away and I felt something.. "so.. we'll head back to my unit after our meeting okay? Wait us to my office" I started to head towards the meeting room. When I entered I saw my whole team. Cece was standing in front "okay now we're complete let's start the meeting."

"Alison would be our key so we could move much closer to Max" I looked at Santana and I could sense that she is physically present but mentally absent. Maybe she's thinking about Brittany again I felt myself smile a little "we will use Alison as a _bait_ " I snap my head towards to Erin "what?!" I look to all of them as if they were kidding "cece would you allow this?" staring at her waiting for her to say no "no ofcourse.. but we will use you and make Max jealous and then he will snap and he'll show himself to you"

"I guess that will not work" Santana inserted "and how can you say?" Chief Puckerman said "because he is not that fool" Santana answered "and maybe he's done with Alison... And besides you can't use a normal civilian to be a bait" she added "but why don't we try? And if that fails then let's under Alison in witness protection program" Erin fired back at Santana. "We can't just do that! We can't just risk lives! And give them a weak police protection!" Santana growled

"sorry to offend you chief puckerman but.. our enemies are not that easy a rich mafia lord, a crazy smart scientist and not to mention one of the great UNSI's agent!" she added angrily "we will do our best and I'll give them five each swats just to make this plan" Chief Puck offered "No.. Lily will kill her" I replied and they all stared at me.

"Lily was following us these past few days. She wants to kill Alison because she thought that Alison is making some barrier between us and that makes Lily disappointed because she doesn't want anybody but me" I added "Now all she wanted is to kill Alison and if we continued to make Alison a bait that will push Lily to her limits" I finished

"she's right" Cece declared "we can't just risk an innocent person to a professional agent. We all know what Lily can do" and we all nod "so what's the plan?" the chief Puck asks. "I guess I need to create my own plan" I replied.

\- - - x

Alison's POV

Me and Britt are here in Santana's Desk. I was sitting in the edge of Santana's table while Britt is sitting on the turning chair "what are you doing?" I ask Brittany "finding something" she replied not tearing her gaze at Santana's computer. "I think you should not touch that" I recommended she just smirks still facing the computer."what are you planning to do?"

"nothing.. I just want to check it... Making sure that she is hundred percent single" she replied her eyes are still glued in the screen. "you don't have to worry about that you could check it anytime you want because I'm 100% single. Why?.. Do you want to occupy me?" Brittany snapped her head towards the voice and we saw Santana and Emily standing up near us.

I look over to Britt to see she was blushing so hard "told ya" I say and smirk she just shot me a glare and I chuckle. "we should head to my unit its getting late" Emily said and she started to walk away. When she was gone I asked Santana "what is wrong with her?" I asked with concern "she is just getting some problems in our mission" Santana replied Brittany is just listening to us.

"did we give you additional problems?" I ask "ofcourse not.. Emily will get disappointed at you if you think that way" Santana replied with a serious face. Maybe this problem is getting very _very serious._

\- - - x

We arrived at my unit. I slam myself in the couch and sighing after a minute Santana did the same. "this mission is getting pretty hard huh?" I look at Santana "yeah.." I replied quietly. "so... What can we do for you?" the two blondes ask to us. "a lap dance?" Santana replied with a flirty smirk I slapped her arm "oww!"

"be good" I said to Santana "uhh.. If you don't mind can you cook dinner for us?" I ask to the two blondes "ofcourse!" Alison replied "sure.. Ali I'll help" Brittany followed Alison in the kitchen. When they were gone "we both know that you do like my idea" Santana muttered besides me "shut up!" I replied and we both laugh.

\- - - x

Brittany's POV

"what are we going to do?" I ask Alison "one of our specials!" Alison squealed happily "alright" I replied and we focused back.

 **After 30 minutes...**

"hey hotties! The dinner is ready!" I called out to them while I'm helping Alison setting the table. I heard a gasp when they both walked in the kitchen "woah I guess you guys are ready to be a housewives" Santana commented to the both of us "No.. Definitely not I'm going to take care of my husband or wife but I definitely want to work" Alison replied. "wow.. this looks very good" Emily said.

"sit down and taste it" I recommend to Santana and Emily and they both smile. The two brunette takes their seat "oohhh" Santana realeasing an exciting tone. "so.. Before we eat it what kind of foods is this?" Emily asks stopping herself from eating. "first is this.." Alison pointing at the fried shrimp dressed with a breadcrums "this is shrimp tempura. I learned it when I was working in an Asian Restaurant as an assistant chef" Alison replied.

"assistant chef? I thought you just work as a waitress" Santana asks "currently.. but before I was an assistant chef I finish vocational so I can't push myself if no one recruits me. I can't just wait push myself being a chef" I look over to Emily who's currently picking then she looked up and I caught her red handed and I chuckled quietly.

"this?" Santana asks pointing at the salad "it is a simple salad I learned to my mom" I replied and she just look at me giving me "it contains fresh lettuce, onions, tomatoes, choped ham and mayo" and she smiled at me "that's pretty cool" she said to me.

"what about this fried chicken?" Emily asks "I know its simple but I guess it is _our_ specialty" I replied "I know it is simple but with a match of mashed potatoes and a lot of gravy. We both know it would be the best" Alison added and we smiled to each other. "okay enough of the talk you already introduced us all of this dishes. Let's eat" Santana blurted out and we all laughed. "I'm looking forward to the dessert" Emily finished and we all laughed again.

\- - - x

After we ate all of the dishes Emily and Santana are still up for dessert. "how could you be so fit if you eat like a monster" Brittany asks while giving them the dessert "oh simple. just work hard like running, jog, gym and workouts then you'll burn many many calories" Santana replied.

"what is this dessert?" Emily asks "this is just a simple banana split but.. we both put some twists in there" Alison answered "and what twists is that?" Santana asks "caramel, ice creams and not bananas.. Instead cookies and marshmallows" I answered. "Now I'm excited to eat this!" Santana squealed happily.


	6. Chapter 6 getting to know you more part2

Chapter 6 "getting to know you part II"

 _So this is another make up for a late update :) I'm really sorry again school is so busy. And if have any suggestions just leave a PM okay? And for more personal issues I would love to have some friends so just chat me here's my KIK Username: LEX_simple ... and I have another story it is Emison only so yeah for the fans :) please take a visit and READ :*_

\- - - x

Alison's POV

After we finish our dessert we decided to head to our own rooms. "I'm going to wash the plates you can all go to your beds" I suggested to them and Brittany nodded at me. "hey I wanted to say thank you very much I really had a great dinner tonight" Santana said flashing a warm smile "your welcome" I replied and smiled back then Santana turned around and head upstairs.

"hey let me help you" Emily muttered "No. Its fine you could take a rest now" I replied "No.. Please let me help you, let's just say this is how I say thank you after that amazing dinner you cooked for us" I stared at her for a while after seconds I feel myself getting lost in those deep chocolate eyes "so..." she muttered quietly snapping me back to reality "oh.. oh yeah.. sure" I felt embarrassed because she caught me staring at her for too long. And I felt myself blushing.

We are about to finish washing the dishes when she broke the silence "so.. what do you like in a person?" she asks shyly, I tilt my head to face her but when I look at her she is still facing the plates not looking up. "uhh.. I like a person who is nice, lovely, sweet, gentle and most especially loyal" after saying those words I imagined that someday I want to tell her that I like her...

"you what do you like to a person?" I ask I feel my heart beating like crazy in my chest "I.. I.. I like a person that cooks very well even the simple dishes, funny, crazy, and _loyal_. A person that will never choose anything rather than me" she muttered the last sentence quietly. I look over to see her and I saw a frown at her face but when she face me she change her emotion and smiles up brightly at me.

"why did you broke up with your past relationship?" I ask slowly "she... _cheated_ " and I felt myself like an idiot "I'm sorry if I-" she cut me off in the middle of my sentence. "No its fine. It was good to talk to someone and its been 2 years sine the last relationship I had" she replied. We finished to wash all the dishes "you? Why did you end your relationship with Max?" she asks curiously "he's a control freak. He used to say all things and he wants me to obey everything he say but after all he is still sweet you know?" I replied remembering all sweet times I had with Max.

 _FLASHBACK-_

 _I just got to Max's house. I use to stay here because most of the time we spent our times together here. "hey babe" he called to me and I smile "baby!" I squealed with a bright smile. I hugged him after that we head to his room "I'll just change into my pajamas.." I said then he slowly walk towards me "did you know that I miss you?" he muttered softly. He hugs me from the back and wraps his arms around my waist and rest his head in my shoulder._

 _"really?" I replied softly I feel myself smiling "yeah.. I'm sorry if I became busy this past week, you know business.. I need to manage it properly" he said adding slight pressure to his hug "I hope we could have sometime..." I say "we could" he replied then he peck my neck and I shut my eyes._

 _Then he walked away and pulled out my pajamas "here" he offered me and I smiled. "are you tired?" he asks with concern "yeah" I replied "you know that you don't need to work right?.. I can give you all you want" he said "but I don't want to stop working.. If I stop working I felt worthless." I replied tilting my head to face him. "I don't want to feel that way. Even you have money it doesn't mean that we will get married in the end. We're just starting" I added._

 _"but I want to be your forever" he said while cupping my face softly "I want too" I replied then he kissed me. He slowly deepened the kiss "let me help you taking it off" he said between kisses then he tugged at the hem of my working clothes pulling it up slowly. I let him dominate this night. I let everything be in place. After making love I got tired so we just cuddle._

 _When the phone rang "babe I'll just answer it" he said removing his arm around under my head then he picked his phone up and walk towards far from the bed. Before answering the phone I feel his eyes on me, looking if I'm already asleep. And I fool him he thought I'm sleeping already "hello?" he answered._

 _"why did you call?" he continued talking to the person in the phone._

 _"you're here?"_

 _"okay I'll be down in a minute"_

 _I hear his soft footsteps then I heard the closet. After lingering around the room he leaved, after he leave I slowly got up and listen to their talk. To be able to do that I need to open the door just a little bit. I poked out my ear._

 _"hey kid" a girl said and I can feel her big smile I felt jelousy kick inside me. I want to burst outside and snap that girls head._

 _"what are you doing here?" max answered and I can feel myself smiling because of being proud of my man. He can be very loyal to me._

 _"woah slowdown tiger.. I know you just went in a war.. War of pleasure, need, lust and desire. I could here you from here" I hear she laugh softly._

 _"so you're here before you called?"_

 _"yes.."_

 _"enough of that talk. We're here for business. What do you want?"_

 _"now I know why you are the great leader.. Straight to the point"_

 _"just say it"_

 _"okay okay.. Sorry for disturbing your cuddle. But I'm here for our negotiation. You said if I finish my job you'll help me"_

 _"yes. Did you finish it?"_

 _"ofcourse... Now its your time to do your job for me"_

 _"okay.."_

 _After 1 minute of silence.._

 _"I'm Mr. Max Kid"_

 _"Hi Noel, I want you to do our plan now"_

 _END FLASHBACK-_

I remember that night he first time I heard Noel's name but I'm still not sure who he is anyways nevermind. "So.. What do you wanna do after this?" Emily asks. "I still don't want to go to bed" I answered with a pout "you look very adorable when you pout" she commented and I arch my right eyebrow "that's true" she insist "don't like too much you might fall for me" I answered with a smirk and started to walk away.

"Do you wanna watch some movie?" I ask her "we have the same idea" she replied with a warm smile and I felt myself blush. _That was the most amazing smile I've ever seen I think I'm falling... Oh! Shut up Alison Lauren Dilaurentis stop thinking like that don't give some high hopes to yourself you might get disappointed in the end_ I thought to myself "hey? Still there?" Emily snap me back to reality "oh yeah yeah.. Sorry" I replied with a small frown.

"Do you still wanna watch?" Emily asks and I nod "yeah.. Ofcourse" I muttered quietly. When we walked outside the kitchen we head towards the living room before we head towards the bedroom. "I guess we can't watch here. I don't wanna disturb their sweet moment" Emily said quietly "yeah you're right" I replied. I look over the couch and I can see Brittany and Santana are cuddled up to each other. "They look a cute couple" I said and Emily chuckled "are you insecure?" She asks with a teasing smirk "No.. I'm not because I don't want to have relationship. I wanna rest in that kind of stage" I replied seriously "I was hoping you'd say yes and we'll cuddle while watching.. But I guess.. You don't want anything like that" she replied with a serious face.

"Re- really?" I stuttered "yes... But I guess you don't like so we'll just watch" she replied and started walking upstairs. I followed her and when we reach into the top "what are we doing here? The TV is downstairs" I asked her.

"I don't want to ruin their moment okay? Unlike you. You're bitter that's why. Anyways I have a TV in my room" she said I pout "No.. I'm not bitter" when she successfully opened the door she smirked "really? Then why don't you let them have their own moment?" I frown "because I thought you don't have another TV" I fired back.

"I have a porsche then I only have one TV? Are you seriously kidding me?" She chuckled "I never thought about that" I replied quietly. When we got in I was like O_O _wow..._

Her room has a cream paint and her bed is a King Sized bed then she has 50inch flat screen TV, she has a big closet not a thick one but it was wide.. In each sides of her TV she has two slim speakers and in the right side of her bed she has night stand with a white lamp shade and her.. Picture of herself and her bed sheets all white. When she sat down there in the middle of her bed and covered herself with the sheets I feel myself imagining me straddling above her..

"Hey..." She called bringing me back to reality, she patted a place beside her. "Wanna sit with me?" She asks cutely "y-y-yeah.. s-s-sure" I stuttered then I slowly walk beside her. "What do you wanna watch?" She asks with curious eyes watching me. "I don't know.. Anything you wanna watch" I replied looking back at her while focusing in her eyes. "Okay" she replied happily

She sets the movie and we relaxed in her bed. When the movie started I figured out it was horror. _Oh damn it I hate horror movies because I can't sleep at night_ I thought to myself. We are now watching The Saw II and every part of that is REALLY SCARY and kinda rude. When there is another part that is really scary I snuggled up to Emily I push myself into her and tried to hide my face so I can't see that part then I felt her strong arms wrapped around me and hugged me tighter than I thought.

"You should have said me" she muttered quietly I look at my back to see the movie is in pause then I look up at her then I saw her warm chocolate brown eyes staring back at me with comfort and... _care_. "What?" I ask still staring at her warm brown orbs. "You should have said me, that you're scared" she said with concern and care. "I'm sorry" I muttered quietly and I buried myself into her until I felt her fall backwards and lay in the bed completely. I move my head towards the crook of her neck "its okay.. we'll just change the movie. what do you want?" She asks "romance?" I said not moving an inch "okay" she answered softly.

I feel myself falling into her not literally but.. _Liking her so much_ "c'mon let's watch" she said while patting my back softly "yeah" then I move myself and sat back in our sitting position "set the movie and I'll just get some food okay?" She said while cupping my face "okay but if you get too long I'll go run and follow you" then she nod and flash a warm smile and I smiled back at her. She got up and walk out of the room.

Its hard for me to choose I don't know why but between the movies Just Like Heaven, The Notebook, Titanic, if I stay, and many more but ofcourse they are the top for me. In the end I chose titanic because it will be so romantic to watch it with Emily.

After 10mins after I choose a movie Emily is still downstairs. _Maybe she thinks I'm weird after I snuggled up to her_ after thinking that thought I shake my head _No, No she'll not going to think that she even hugged me back tighter_ I thought and smiled because she's so protective. I followed Emily downstairs but I stop in my tracks when I saw her just leaning in the doorway while standing she's not even moving an inch. I walk slowly then she spoke "shh.. don't disturb them" she muttered quietly not even looking back at me _how did she know I was here._

I look over what she was talking about and I dropped my jaw O_O _why are they making out at the table why they didn't even think about Emily might walk in and they don't even felt Emily was watching them 10 mins ago._ I shake my head "I guess you should do it in a room.. Or a place that no one will accidentally walked in" I recommended then Santana and Brittany snapped their head and look towards us.

I saw Brittany's face turn into a red tomato then Santana hugged her "hey.. She's shy" Santana muttered with a smirk "I can see that.. Because you're the dominate one" Emily fired back "what are you guys doing here by the way?" Santana asks changing the topic "I was about to get some food to eat because Alison and I were watching some movie" Emily replied "any other questions?" Emily added.

"Soo..?" Emily continued "so what?" Santana asks "are you going to move Brittany out of the table or are you going to continue what you guys were doing?" Emily fired back with a playful smirk then Santana send her a death glare. But before they can even make it out of the kitchen Emily called back "San?" Santana growled "what?" Then emily let out a chuckle "I'm not going to tease you.. I just want to ask a favor can you just sleep with Brittany? Alison is busy watching a movie with me" Emily asks

"Where are you going to watch?" Santana asks "In my room.. So you guys are going to sleep in the guest room" Emily answered "No Adult Movies Em! Too mature" Santana teased and laughed while Brittany joined "hey! We're mature!" Emily called back and all we can here is Santana's Laugh.

\- - - x

Brittany's POV

Santana and I reach the guest room. I walk towards the bed and plopped down myself "tired?" Santana asks "a bit" I answered and then I felt myself get blushed I still remember we got caught by Alison and Emily. But her lips are so...

"Britt? Still there?" Santana asks me pulling me out of my thoughts "huh?" I ask "I said if you want to go to sleep or..." She replied hanging me in every word "or what?" I ask again "or you want us to watch a movie just like the two" she finished and I let out a sigh in relief. "You're lips are so.. _Sweet_ " I snapped my head from what I heard and face towards Santana "wha-what?" I stuttered "nothing nevermind" she replied.


	7. Chapter 7: Action

Chapter 7 "Action"

 _Another update :) hope you guys leave some reviews :D cause it makes me energize to write fast :)) that's all enjoy! And sorry for english errors_

\- - - x

Emily's POV

After a great night with Alison (its been a week) I feel so great around her. I felt like we know each other a lot and we felt very comfortable too. I hope she knows that I really _love_ and enjoy her company. These past few days she's always stuck in my head like I can't get enough of her. Sometimes I just found myself staring in one thing and my mind goes flying while thinking about her. I really want to spend time with her as much as possible because if I became busy again we can't have that kind of bonding again so Santana and I got an idea.

"Everytime we can head home earlier than them, we can pick them up at their work" Santana said "what do you think?" She ask with a spark in her eyes "you do like Brittany huh?" I ask her with a teasing smirk in my face "yeah" she blurted shyly while blushing "don't just say yeah.. Say A _lot_ " I replied and she playfully swat my arm.

\- - - x

Santana's POV

After my conversation with Emily we fell in silence but that didn't stay long. We were interrupted by Emily's phone "can you please take it?" Emily requested "sure" I answered the phone "hello?" I switch Emily's phone into loudspeaker "Agent Fields?!" Erin said with a slight panic in her tone "Erin? Are you guys okay?" Emily answered her brows knitting together. "Yes... I hope it last longer.. Please-" Erin was cut off with another voice "Hey sweetie" a familiar voice chimed in.

"Lily?!" I blurted out "oh hey Santana. How are you?... Nevermind but I know my babe is just beside you but anyways please tell her I visit our old office and I also visit you _friends_.. I guess they are a bit scared to me, did you tell anything bad about me?" Lily asks with a bit serious tone. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Them?" Emily blurted out with anger in her voice, I look over at her hands and it was already turning white because of her tight grip in the steering wheel.

"Don't worry sweetie, I was already tempted to hurt the girl that taken my place in your arms but I guess it is much better to bring her to her ex boyfriend for a small reunion" Lily replied and I can feel her smirk. "Annnndd if you still wanna see her.. You know where to go.. Head back to _our home_ " Lily finished and she hung up the phone. "Damn it!" Emily muttered angrily. "What does she mean about your home?" I ask.

"I guess its our old house. It is just near the office maybe 15 to 20 mins drive" Emily replied to me. "I'll go down here and take a cab. Head to your old house and please take care of my Brittany I still want to be her grilfriend. I'll connect to you in my computer and let's start kick some ass" I said to her and I get off of the car and ride a cab. I know Emily can save them.

\- - - x

Emily's POV

I drive near my old house and stop over there I don't want to be not ready. So I change into my black suit and put my belt. I checked my self I have 2 mini pistols, I put my backpack and checked it. I have rope, 2 smoke grenades, asemble riple and combat knife. I checked my small knives in my belt over my thighs and put my earplug to stay connected with Santana. I put my combat shoes and I'm ready to go. Its 8:00pm so its kind of a bit dark now, I have the plus side.

"I'm on the way Ali" I muttered to myself. I walk out of my car and started to walk slowly to my old house. I climb up to the window and open it so I can enter. When I succeeded the lights opened and I felt a bit blind. "Ughh" I groaned "that's your reaction everytime I woke you up in the morning after we make love" Lily muttered and giggled. When I finally recovered I opened my eyes and look over at her, she's laying at the bed and I guess she's naked.

"Don't you ever say make _love_ because you never loved me" I mumbled angrily "you just use me so no one can have a chance to kill you and stop you! I hate you! After everything.. I was ready to live a normal life with you! That was my gift for you in our anniversarry! I _resigned_ as an agent just to be with you! But for what! To share a night with you?! That has used by many other drug lords!" I yelled and a tear drop onto my face. I didn't realize that she is already standing near in front of me.

She reached out to wipe my tear "I'm sorry because I was not there" then she cupped my face with both of her hands "I hate you..." I mumbled quietly while crying a bit then she hugged me "Please don't hate me babe.. I-I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry" she mumbled and I hear her sniff. She tilt my head and kissed me passionately, she licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I let her.

After she explored my mouth she moved her lips onto my neck and suck hard I can feel she's going to mark me. When she pulled away she whispered something "let me make it up to you" and she started to walk to the bed and crawl letting me see her ass and pussy. My mind was clouded and I can't think properly, all I could think was our happy memories together. And I hate to waste another time not to be with her but someone interrupted me from thinking about us. "Em?" Santana mumbled over the earplug "Remember Alison? She's perfect for you.. She'll going to take care of you, she's not like Lily. She'll love you, I can see the way she look at you. Brittany and Alison would be our forever. _Save them_ " when Santana said those words I was pulled out in my reality. Alison, She like me and I like her back. Santana was right I need to save them.

"Track them and tell me where they are in this house" I replied back, Lily looked over me "babe!" I pulled my gun but she was faster than me. She has a tranquilizer under the pillow and shot me, I was paralyzed "fuck!" I felt my eyes got heavy and I fell to the ground "you just say that everytime we're in bed" and that is the last thing I've heard before my eyes closed.


	8. Chapter 8: my old love

Chapter 8 "my old love"

 _Here's another chapter hope you enjoy it :)) sorry for english errors ^_^_

\- - - x

Santana's POV

I heard Emily talking to someone and when I listen carefully. I was surprised because it was Lily. I never thought she'll going to talk to her again with respect. I listened to their conversation and when the part that Emily was already confused and letting Lily touch her I make her realize that she has something that Lily can't give her and I know Alison is that thing. Not a thing but a huge change that can make anything better in Emily's life.

I told Emily the words that can make her realize and bring her back to reality. And when I succeded I know that she's going to succeed but something happened. I heard her growl and a thump in the floor then I called her.

"Em!" I panicked "Emily!" I called out but she replied nothing "Sorry Santana but... I need to make her realize she's just mine" Lily's voice spoked up "No! She's not yours! You bitch!" I yelled. "Shut up... I don't need any of your opinion. She. Is. Mine" then I heard a crash then the connection was failed. "Shit!" I screamed.

"What's happening?" Cece asks with concern "you need to deliver a back up I'll give you the directions" I instructed "okay" Cece walked away and she sarted calling our connections. "Damn it Em.. Please succeed" I mumbled to myself.

\- - - x

Emily's POV

I woke up in a dark room. A very dark room, I looked around and all I can see is dark. There's a lamp hanging above my head focusing the light just only for me. "So how's your nap baby?" I recognize the voice. _Lily_. "Where am I?" I ask her "No need to worry your safe with me" she replied then she appeared from the dark. "I just need solo time with you" She said with a seductive smirk. I raised one of my eyebrows "I don't find it sexy.." I mumbled then she slapped me I hiss.

"You will always find me sexy... You _should_ " she sat on my lap. I can't move because my hands are tied behind me, I tried to free myself but I guess I'm tied in the chair "don't waste your time.. you're tied to me" then she laughed. "Now... Give me your love" She said and stripped off all her clothes then she sat back onto my lap.

"You seem to love this position" She whispered in my ear while nibbling my earlobe. " _Before_ " I muttered then she slapped me again "ugghh" I growled with hurt "and that is the sound I've been missing" she said then she rock her hip in my thigh "oh fuck" she moaned I can feel she's so wet. Before she cum's herself she stopped and she take off my belt opening my pants. "Don't. Stop." I commanded she look at me with very dark blue eyes.

"Why?" She asks with a dangerous look "don't. Because I don't like to do it with you" I replied then she slapped me again "ughh" I hiss. "Shut up." She said with an angry voice "I need this. I need _you_ " she stood up and left me. When she came back from the dark, she has something in her hands. "What's that?" I said a bit nervous.

"I can't just risk to let your one hand pleasure me. I mean you can't fool me" She said then she put the thing in the middle of my thighs "they called it the pleasurer" She said with a devilish smirk. "But I call it Magic Wand" She said then she set herself again in my thighs but she still not sitting. "I want you to kiss every part of me" But I didn't do what she told me. "You seem to be so hard" she said "okay. Its fine" then she slowly sat onto my thighs setting her core in the wand.

Both of my eyes can see it was entering her "fuck" she mumbled, she started bounce herself in my thighs. She inserted her hands under my shirt, She stopped her hands under my breasts at my ribs side and she started gripping onto it. Digging her nails into me "Damn it" I groaned "Emily" she muttered hotly. She thrusted much faster until she cums "FUCK!" She screamed gripping onto me while biting my neck. She removed herself from the toy sex then remove it in my thighs so she can sit properly. "That was amazing... Just like the old times" she muttered while looking at me directly in the eyes.

I can see the old Lily. The Lily I fell inlove with "I miss you" I mumbled, saying it before thinking about it "I miss you too" she replied not breaking our eye contact. I can see in those eyes the girl that I really love before. But now I guess I should move on but I want to have a good closure. I leaned up to kiss her and she granted me "I.. I need to.. Let you go" I said then I dropped my head.

She put my chin in her two fingers tilt it upwards to look at her "why?" She muttered her eyes starts to water "You.. Can't change yourself.. And we're in a very different world" I said a tear treatening to fall "we're different now.. Not like before we're the same.. You're a villain and I'm an agent. We're different. I'm sorry" I added then she hugged me tighter but after seconds I felt that somethings change.

She look up at me and when I saw those eyes I know she become the different one.


	9. Chapter 9: fear

Chapter 9 "Fear"

 _Hi :)) I've heard that there will be a good happening to our emison! :D haha I want to say THANK YOU to marlene king I guess she knows what her and the shows fans wanted to happen.. Anyways this is another update hope you like it.. Sorry for english errors :*_

\- - - x

Alison's POV

I opened my eyes and met by unfamiliar place. I look around and found myself in a big bedroom. I'm currently laying in a big bed "where am I?" I muttered to myself. "How are you?" A deep voice replied I look at the door to see who it was "Max?" He smiled.

"Hey... I'm sorry if Lily hurt you.. She said that you were the reason why this Emily doesn't want her anymore" He replied softly. He walks towards me and sat beside me "I said that you're not a threat. Because you're just _mine_ " I look at his eyes and it just shows something different..

"Just. _mine._ " he repeated "I'm sorry but.." I insisted "we already broke up right?" I added. "No." He answered firmly "yes we are... And I already like someone" I replied then he grabbed me on my neck "ugh" I groaned.

"I'm just the only one you _should_ like" He commanded "let...go...of...me" I struggled saying the words because of his tight grip. "You're just MINE" he whispered in my ear then he remove his grip onto my neck. I let out a cough "damn it" still holding my neck.

"That's a lesson. Oh and Lily said that she'll visit you" He started to walk towards the door "remember. You. Are Mine" then he closed the door. I started to cry "Emily help me" I muttered softly and just lay myself back into the bed.

\- - - x

Brittany's POV

I'm here in a stupid room with an idiot. "You know. You should be straight because you're pretty" I just look at Noel and arched my right eyebrow "I don't need an opinion from an idiot" I said with a straight face "I'm not an idiot I'm high-" I cut him off by continuing his sentence "high class scientist that graduated from UCLA blah blah blah.. You've told me that more than five times!" I rolled my eyes after finishing my sentence.

"Atleast you know-" but he was cutoff again when his computer screens start alarming. "Shit!" He mumbled, he started typing many things while looking at his computer screen. Then something popped up -HACKED- "Bullshit!" He started kicking his chairs and punching the walls. I tried to escape from the chair but I'm tied.

One of his computer screens started to show a beautiful face of a latina "Hey Noel Kahn.. I can't see you because I guess you don't have any camera's in there but you can talk to me because you have a mic in there.. So let's have a good business transaction?" That beautiful voice. "No! I'm not going to have any kind of transaction to you.. And how can you hack my computer?! I'm much genius than you or your whole family" Noel panicked starting to type something.

"Really? How can you say?... Annndd don't try to get it back and break my hack because I swear you can't" Santana laughed after talking "Damn it! What do you want?" Noel replied "I need you" Santana said I look at Noel and he has a puzzled look just like me.

"Me...?" He asks "Yes. If you're a genius you should know" She replied firmly "Am I your type?" He asks again with a naughty grin on his face "WHY ARE YOU SUCH A DUMB ASS?" I ask sarcastically "Brittany?!" Santana said and she sounded so surprised and alert. "Hey sweet cake. I'm in this asshole's office. You should get me before I kill myself because I don't want to have an IDIOCY disease" I replied then she laughed "don't be so harsh and rude Britt" and I can feel her smiling.

"Shut up! Why are you so happy about this aren't you scared of me?" Noel ask with a serious face "No" I replied immediately and laughed "you should" he pulled a gun and point it towards me "do you know how to use it?" I ask "yes" then he pulled the trigger and I felt my heart beat stopped.

 _CLIFFHANGER! Haha :) hope you guys like this chapter. I'll update much sooner I swear :**_


	10. Chapter 10: guns and bullets

CHAPTER 10 (guns and bullets)

 _Hello lovelies! Its been a while and I'm thinking that I might finish this story much sooner. Maybe last three or four chapters? So please enjoy this short update :))_

\- - - x

Emily's POV

I woked up laying in a...bed? Why am I laying on a bed? The last thing I remember is Lily and.. Me. Anyway I sat up and started to look around me. I notice that I was just alone in a room. I quickly check myself, my guns, and all of my weapons, and everything is still in place.

"I need to save them" I muttered to myself. I was about to contact Santana but when I touch my ear the earplugs are already gone. "Damn it!" I cursed onto myself. I stood up and head towards the door I was about to open it when someone did. It was a guy maybe a part of Lily's Team trying to check me. I punch the guys face immediately before he could even shout for help or make any noise that will ruin my plan.

I pull his body inside the room and I locked the room to make sure no one will able to see the body so I could do my mission properly. _I need to save them especially her_.

\- - - x

Brittany's POV

Noel is currently pointing the gun in my head and ready to click its safety and blast it off to my head. "You're scared now right?" He said darkly. "Brit! Fuck off Noel!" Santana said through the screen. Noel pulled the trigger and I immediately close my eyes. I'm too scared to open it and see Santana crying. I can't take that I already felt something to her and I think she does to for me.

But when I heard multiple clicks and I didn't even feel anything in my head. I opened my eyes and look at Noel. When I succesfully open my eyes I look over to Noel and see his face covered with sweat. "What the fuck?!" I yelled "you scared the shit out of me! I'm gonna kick your ass for that IDIOT!" I pulled the gun and look at its barrel. Noel hooded his eyes and look at it too and when he saw it doesn't have a barrel "I think next time I should check on it" He said with a smile and then run.

"HEY ASSDICK COME BACK HERE!" I shouted but before I could even reach to grab him he was already out of the room. I look over to the screen and see Santana shocked "hey sweetie pie let's talk later I will just catch that dick and kick his ass for a revenge because he scared me okay?" I muttered and she just stared and nodded. "Please help us here" I mumbled lastly and run to follow that dick and to find Emily and Alison.


	11. Chapter 11: plans

Chapter 11 "plans"

 _Hey guys! I was determined to update much sooner because of a great reader and I wanted to say thank you to her again :) because I coudn't thank you enough for being a loyal reader :))) and it makes me happy ..._

 _Stranger125 - this chapter is for you! ^_^_

 _Sorry for english errors! :)_

\- - - x

Brittany's POV

I was running on the way to... Nowhere actually. I don't know this place so I don't know where I'm heading but all I know I will kick that dickhead's ass if I saw him and find Ali and Emily. I continued running towards where ever but I heard some people talking so I stop my tracks. Waiting for the to walk away and continue my search.

"FIND HER YOU IDIOTS!" A voice yelled then I heard heavy footsteps. I try to recall that voice and it pops in my mind _Lily_. I felt my body tense up, I look around and find a place where I can hide. I spotted a small space and pretty dark no one will think that I'm here and no one can find me. I look at the hallway and see Lily walk away, I let out a sigh of relief. "This girl is totally dangerous I could already feel anger radiating off of her when she walk in front of me" I muttered to myself.

Peeping out an eye to make sure the hallways are already empty. When I was sure that I wouldn't get caught I comtinued my search for Emily. Ofcourse Emily first because she has a knowledge about this kind of stuff. I heard some footsteps so I turned my head to look at my back but nothing and before I could even look back in front of me I bumped into someone. "Next time I'll note Santana to teach how to run and stop if there's someone in front of you" Emily mumbled with a playful smirk on her face.

"I'm so glad to see you" I replied then she helped me to stood up "I'm glad I found you. Now all we have to do is to find Alison" I added then we hugged each other.

"Where did you guys last been together?" She asks. When did we last been together?... I can't remember damn it! "I- I can't remember" I looked down because I know what this news will cause Emily. "Try to keep remember it _please_?" I look up to see her begging eyes and I can feel that she's trying to be calm. I squeeze my eye shut to try to remember all of it but all I can get is bits and pieces. "All I can recall is I was pulled away from her and I try to focus around me. I saw Max behind her while wrapping his arms around her and he put his hand in her face to cover her mouth and I just saw that Alison was falling into unconscious. After that I tried to free myself but a strong arms wrapped around myself."

"I tried but the guy at my back covered his hand in my face and I smell something and it cause my head to get heavy and I can't fight enough because my body goes limp and then.. I totally shut my eyes" I said with a sob. "I'm sorry" I mumbled then I felt her strong arms around me. "Hey its fine... I know you did your best.. None of us intended this... But I need you to find an escape and try to call for back up" she commanded and I feel a strength and fire in her voice.

"We need to save her"


	12. Chapter 12: on the way out

Chapter 12 "on the way out"

 _So... Maybe this story will continue up to another 2 other last chapters and an epilogue or maybe last 1 chapter and the epilogue then I'm going to write a new story working with cool person so yeah.. :D that's all thanks for everything my readers :) sorry for english errors :)_

\- - - x

Emily's POV

Brittany takes the different way. I hope she could call for back up soon because I'm sure that I'm going to need it. After Brittany's leave I continued my search for Alison. I stop in my tracks when I heard footsteps "you heard me" Lily mumbled.

"Yeah I can always feel and hear you" I replied turning to her. "I know you're finding her" Lily replied with sickening smirk "Where is she?" I replied crumpling my fists. "WHERE IS SHE?!" But all I heard was a sickening laugh. "You really like her huh? Is it more than me?" Lily asks folding her arms in her chest. I don't know what to reply but I'm sure as hell that if I disappoint her with my answer she might hurt Alison. "Follow me" she mumbled "why would I?" She just turn her haed and look at me "do you really want to see her? If you do, then follow me" she replied seriously.

We walk towards the elevator and she press the 6th floor of the building, I let out a grumble "just be patient. I miss this being with you and you being a stubborn kid" Lily muttered "why did you left me?" I ask confused. "The truth is... I can't be contented that's why.. I want you but I still want more like money, and everything.." She replied looking straight.

"I thought that I could be contented. I tried for you but.. I guess somethings can't change. My parents used to give me all I want and all I need" She replied now looking at me with a small smile. "And that's why I'm not letting you get away with her that easy" she finished while pulling something behind her and it reveals a gun. "I'm not letting you go that easy sweetie" she pulled my arm and pointed the gun in my head. "Hello people. I just got what you've always scared of" she said and there it is Alison, Noel, Max and many other guys.

"Soo... Am I allowed to punch her?" Max kid asks gleefully "No. But if you hurt her. I will kill you!" Lily spit out to Max and Max just backs out scared of Lily. "You want to see her? Walk to thet chair" Lily said pointing to the chair in the middle of the big room. I slowly walk towards it and I twist it so it face me and I saw Alison wide eyed and scared her mouth was taped.

"Ali!" I said "oh god.. Are you okay?" I ask with worry. "This may hurt" I added before pulling the tape in her mouth. "Oww!" She yelped "I'm sorry" I said and hugged her. "I'm getting you out of here" I said and she nodded.


	13. Chapter 13: Almost there

Chapter 13 "Almost there"

 _Okay so I've read the last chapter I updated and I was disappointed.. I'm sorry for giving a very short update and even me I'm not satisfied.. I'm really sorry everything is just fucked up in my life... Nevermind XD let's just continue to this :) please be impressed to my update and I did much longer update so please enjoy thanks! Xx_

\- - - x

Emily's POV

"I'm going to untie you and then run as fast as you can alright?" I said to Alison to make sure she's safe "I will distract them-" I was cut and she inserted an idiot idea "No! I will not let you be alone in this" she insisted quietly "yes you are and do it! For your life please" I fired back "You are my life... I just realised that I miss you so much and I... And I do like to get to know you better" she said locking her gaze with me. "I.. Please I want you.. I want to be with you" she said.

"Alison... Let's talk about this later but please run out and if you want to help me call for back up okay?" I stated firmly giving her no chance to protest. I finished untying her without anyone noticing because they too busy to hack the system back because of Santana. "Run in one.. Two.. Three" Alison sprinted but Lily was already watching on us. I didn't even saw that Lily was already watching us.

Lily fired the gun and it hit... Alison. In the legs and that cause my last hope to die. Alison can only walk in one feet and I need to sacrifice myself to stop all the people trying to block Ali's way. This is it. This is the end. Die or be Alive. I pulled my two pistols and starting to shoot all the minions Lily and Max have in the room. I tumbled in the side to recharge and when I finished I came back shooting all those minions that are running to follow Alison. And when she successfully exited the room I was glad that I made her alive.

I looked around to see there is only four people in the room Max, Noel, Lily and Me. "Ready to die?" Max said with a disgusting smirk on his face. "I'm not going to let you have Alison. I'm going to die before you can have her peacefully. And don't stop me Lily" he muttered angrily before pulling his gun from his waist belt.

I crouch down then he pulled the trigger causing for him to miss me. But I saw Noel coming from the corner of my eye with a knife. He thrust it into me but before he could even hit me I rolled in my front so he miss. I kicked him and he collapses on the floor but I didn't saw Max pulling the trigger again so it hit me in the shoulder. I slumped back on my knees while hissing in pain "damn it Max!" I cursed. I stood up bringing back myself I need to stay alive I still need to be with her. With _Alison_. I looked around finding Lily but I can't find her so I just focused on these two scumbags.

"I'm enough of the game. I'm going to finish this" I growled to Noel and Max. Max just chuckled, I tumbled to my left side and shoot Max but he succeded to hide. I felt Noel at my back coming towards me but I was too late, he clutched his hand into the wound I received from Max's shot. I screamed in pain and I almost forgot to defend myself . I kick his balls by kicking backwards and he falls off. I raised my hand to shoot him but Max tackled me from behind.

And we both fell on the ground. I turned the both of us so he's in the bottom and I punch his face three times with a great impact and breaking his nose causing him to groaned in hurt. I looked around the ground to find my gun and when I found it I start to crawl towards it but Noel pull my feet and stab my leg with his knife. "Die!" Noel growled "Never! Idiot!" I fired back kicking him so he stumbled backwards. I stood up ignoring the pain and lots of adrenaline kicking into my veins.

I picked up my gun and shoot him in his legs both of it. "Screw you Fields!" Noel screamed but I just ignore him focusing back to Max that is still lying on the floor because of his broken nose. He started to stand up but I shot his right feet making him unbalance his self. "Fuck!" He cried and he just stayed lie down heading to unconsciousness. I already felt calmed when there is no enemy around and all I need to do is wait for the backup but.. It is still not finished.

"You impress me Emily. You're still the hot agent I ever know. And I really enjoyed the show, its been a while since you killed someone aren't you planning on killing that two guys?" Lily asks sweetly . "I'm not planning to kill anybody. You know that" I replied looking at her while ignoring the pain in my shoulder and left leg. "But you did two years ago." She replied with a smirk.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt" I fired back. "Yeah I remember that" Lily said with a soft smile. She walk towards me slowly and tried to reach at me but we were interrupted when Alison barge in the door. "Stay away from her!" Alison yelled and I can't focus around me because I'm losing too much blood.

"Oohh look who's here" Lily said turning her face towards Alison. I need to focus on standing up and staying awake. "Alison just stay far from Lily! She'll kill you! Run!" I managed to say but she didn't listen. "NO! I'm going to stay with you" Alison fired back at me. "Just-" I was cut when Lily started to walk towards Alison.

"Lily Stop!" But Lily just ignored me. I watched Lily pulled a gun but Alison is not looking at her she's focusing to me "the back up is just two blocks away their on the way" Alison tried to help me but she was swatted by Lily. "Alison!" I said. Lily pulled her gun and aim it to Ali "Don't!" I screamed to Lily "Emily is just mine! No one owns her except me!" Lily yelled at Alison but before Lily could pull the trigger I jumped into Alison's front to shield her from the coming bullet then Lily pulled the trigger.

"Emily!"


	14. Chapter 14: this is the end

Chapter 14 "this is the end"

 _So another fast update to make sure you enjoy this story and I think this would be second to the last update :) ENJOY! :)_

\- - - x

Emily's POV

All I heard after a minute is a gun shot and Ali's scream and all went black.

\- - - x

Brittany's POV

After I leave Emily behind, I followed every instruction she gave me. I run towards the police station and called Santana's phone. "Hello this is Santana Lopez speaking" I smiled because her voice sound so beautiful "Hey this Brittany" I replied. "Brittany! Where's Emily did you got out?" Santana asks with worry. "Yeah I got out but.. Emily is still there because she still finding Alison" I said. "Don't worry please go back to them back up is already on the way. I already report it they said that they are five blocks away"

"Okay" I replied and I can't stop my voice from trembling. I run back to the building to help them but I saw Alison running. "Ali!" I called out then she stopped and look at me "Britt!" She exclaimed "Oh my god! I'm so glad to see you please call for help, Emily needs it" she said with panick and tears in her eyes. "Hey don't cry they are on the way. Santana said that they are five blocks away but it was ten minutes ago. I was running back from the police station and some of the police are busy with some rampage. I guess Lily set it up so we couldn't ask for the nearest help" I tried to calm Alison but she pulled away and started to run again. I guess she's heading back to the building.

I followed Alison's tracks and head back to the building. I hope everything's alright.

\- - - x

Alison's POV

I rolled Emily off of me so I could look at her pulse properly. "Em" I said softly tears running down from my eyes down to my cheeks. I stood up and pick Em's gun and point it towards to Lily who was kneeling down near Em's unconscious body. "I'm sorry Em but I can't let her have you" Lily said quietly "I'm sorry but I have to finish her" Lily said standing up and picking up her gun. "Sorry missy. She's just mine. _Forever_ " but she was tackled down by Brittany then Britt immediately stood up.

"Damn it! How many are you people?!" Lily asks standing up very irritated. "No more talks!" She growled the shooting Brittany but she manages to jump sidewards causing the bullet to just slide to her upper arm. "Shoot her Ali!" Brittany said. I aim the gun and shoot Lily.

\- - - x

Emily's POV

I just woke up then I looked around. White sheets, bright white light, white walls, and yeah hospital clothes. "Em?" I heard soft voice besides me "Ali" I muttered softly "Are you okay now?" She asks laced with worry "yeah" I replied. I tried to sit up but my shoulder and back hurts. "Ugghh" I groaned "hey.. just lay down. you might hurt yourself much bad. Can you just stay like that? And don't be a stubborn kid" Alison commanded.

"Uggh" I groaned "now what?" Alison said arching an eyebrow "Your turning me on" I groaned again abd buried my face in the pillow then peeking in one eye to look at her reaction. "Really?" She asks then she leaned onto me then she slowly kissed my cheek. "Yeah" I mumbled then I felt my face heat "wow..." Ali said then she chuckled. "I totally made you blush" she squealed.

"Okay, okay enough of the mushy squash" Brittany said interrupting us, I look up at her "wow is the great Agent F17 blushing?! That's a big news" Brittany said then she laughed while Ali joined her. "Stop it. Its been two years and a half since I saw your face like that" Santana piped in with a huge smirk on her face. Then Britt take a big bold move by kissing Santana straight on the lips. "I love you" Brittany muttered when they pulled away.

"Ooohh I guess I didn't heard about this kind of thing. What's the status San" I teased playfully "in a relationship" Brittany inserted. "Congratulations!" I greeted happily "I'm so happy for you guys!" Ali added "group hug!" Britt squealed. They adjust and I sit up slowly in my bed. "I'm so glad.. But Ali was waiting for someone too" Britt said sadly then I arched an eyebrow "are you that numb Em?" San asks "there's a blonde waiting for you to make a move. I thought I learned from the great. Okay we'll leave you both so you can talk" Santana said seriously while staring at my eyes the whole time.

"Okay let's go babe. Oh and Em?" Britt said calling my attention again. "Lily is in prison far from us. She's in other side of the country so please move on and give that blonde on your side a chance" Brittany said with a soft smile and I nod. When they left Ali and I were left in the room. "Sorry if those guys are pressuring you but I'm willing to wait" Ali said with a tight lip smile.

"The truth is I just realised that I really really like you when you came back from asking for help when we were together while facing Lily. I realised that I want to know you, to have a chance to be with you. I thought I'm gonna lose that chance when Lily fired her gun so I didn't hesitate to block that shot because..."

"I'm scared to lose you. I'm scared to not have you in my life. So now I want to grab that chance and ask you..." I look at my hands and grab hers and hold it tight. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask then I look up to look at her eyes and I saw tears. "Yes! Yes ofcourse! I love you!" She said happily and she grab my face and smash our lips. We pulled away breathless "I love you too.."

\- - - x

Brittany's POV

We leave the two so they could tell each other all they want and so I can enjoy my solo time with Santana. "So where are we going?" I ask cheekily "we are going to have a date lunch together" she replied with a sweet smile "date?!" I said surprised. "Yes.. Why don't you want to date?" San asks nervously.

"No. Ofcourse I love it! I was just surprised. You really move fast" I replied then I chuckled. I leaned to her cheek and kiss her then I didn't stop kissing her. "Hey stop! I'm driving!" Santana squealed. "I can't stop kissing you! I love you!" I said then I stop to wait for her reply. "I love you too" she replied softly.


	15. Chapter 15 epilouge

Epilogue

 _Sooooo! This is the end! :) thank you so much to all of the people that spend their time to read my story even though you didn't leave some reviews. Its fine :D haha I really appreciate even the views atleast you give my story a try.. To really close this story and give this a beautiful ending I decided to create an epilogue so please enjoy :) sorry for the english errors that's all thank you! xx_

\- - - x

Emily's POV

Its been three years since my fight against Lily. Lily was in prison one of the most high secured prison and it is far from then country actually it is an whole island kind of prison. The court is still deciding wether to give her a death penalty or just a life sentence prisonment because she helped the country too in some ways.

I was interrupted when someone called "babe?" Alison called "yeah?" I answered back. I'm currently busy cooking for our breakfast but soft arms wrapped around my waist. I turned off the stove and turned around to face that person. "Goodmorning" Ali leaned up and kissed me "goodmorning to you too gorgeous" I replied pressing our foreheads when I pulled away from the kiss. "Santana and Britt called they said lets have a double date today" Ali said softly with a smile. "What time?" I ask hugging her.

"Lunch so.. Get a shower then I'll be next" she replied sweetly. "Uhh... Can you just?" I ask shyly "can I join? Yes ofcourse.. Just no funny business missy. We need to get there on time" She said with a serious face. "Yes boss!" I said then I start kissing her. "I love you" Ali said while burying her face in my neck. "I love you too" I said.

\- - - x

Brittany's POV

We are here now waiting for the two. Santana and I are 5 minutes early for our meeting time so if those guys are late then they would pay for our lunch and that will be great. "Britt do you have any plans for our christmas?" Santana said while playing my hand above the table between us. "Uhh.. I still don't know but don't plan anything I'm going to arrange our schedules" I said with a soft smile.

"I love you" she muttered softly "I love you too, San" I replied then she leaned up to me but before our lips connect there's an _interruption_ "sorry to disturb your makeout session but I'm starving" Emily said. Then I rolled my eyes and chuckled "ofcourse you are!" Santana exclaimed while Alison just laughed.


End file.
